


I Score, You Score

by neymarsexual



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymarsexual/pseuds/neymarsexual
Summary: Auba joins Arsenal and makes a deal with Laca to exchange sexual favors every time one of them scores.





	1. Prologue

*Buzz buzz* Auba groaned as he made a mental note to kill that fly when he woke up. *Buzz buzz* Shut the fuck up fly! 

Auba shifted slightly in bed but froze when he felt weight on his chest. What the fuck? He popped his eye open… actually who the fuck? Who the fuck was this bitch? *Buzz buzz*

“FUCK” Auba grumbled as he lightly took this chicks arm off his chest. He rolled out of bed and stood. He looked down at the naked woman laying in his bed. He had no idea who she was. Maybe he picked her up from that swanky bar he went to last night. Who knows.

*Buzz buzz* Auba looked towards the noise and saw his phone vibrating all over his bedside table. He saw it was his agent so he quickly picked it up.

“Hey Rosco,” Auba scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Auba, what the hell man? I’ve been calling and texting you for over an hour. What are you doing?” Rosco paused, “Better question, who are you doing” Auba could hear the teasing in his voice. 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Auba laughed lightly as he glanced back at the naked woman in his bed. “Anyways, whats up?”

“Hurry up and get dressed. We have a meeting in 30 minutes. I will be there to get you in 10.”

“Who is it with?”

“Arsenal.” 

Auba’s face lit up. He has been wanting a transfer to Arsenal since he first heard they were interested in him. 

“Fuck man are you serious?”

“Unless of course you would rather not. I can cancel it.” Rosco teased down the line. Auba gasped. 

“You wouldn’t!” Rosco knew how much Auba wanted to go to Arsenal.

“Ten minutes,” and with that the line went dead. 

Auba put the phone down and ran to the bathroom. He quickly jumped in the shower. He was lost in thought when he heard a little cough behind him. He turned to see the naked woman from his bed.

“Can I join you?” She asked sheepishly as she batted her eyelashes at him. 

Auba cringed slightly. She was definitely not his type so why the hell did he bring her home?

“Sorry baby, not right now. I have to go which means so do you.” Auba grabbed the towel and stepped out of the shower wrapping it tightly around him. 

She looked at him with sad eyes and took a step closer. She reached her hand out to tug at his towel but he was able to sidestep her with ease. He walked into his room and got dressed. 

When he turned back around he noticed the woman sitting on the side of the bed putting on her black stilettos. He watched her and gulped when she stood up. She was wearing a short, tight red dress. That was why he brought her home last night. 

“Will I be seeing you again?” She purred as she walked over to him. He nodded.

“Of course,” he said as they walked out of his room together. He smiled at her as she gave him a hug.

“Well, until next time,” she pulled his face down for a kiss. He could taste the liquor still on her tongue. 

He broke the kiss and licked his lips. “Until next time,” he stated back before walking away from her. 

As he walked away, he knew full well he wasn't going to be seeing her again.


	2. Chapter 1- Auba POV

As soon as Auba’s alarm went off, he jumped out of bed. He wasted no time in getting in the shower and throwing on some clothes. Today was the day and he was ready for it. 

He had officially signed for Arsenal. He couldn’t wait to meet his new teammates and get the season started. He just hoped that he fit in with everyone. 

He would be the first one to admit that his personality took some getting used to. He was full of energy and full of life. Honestly, why wouldn’t he be. He had it all, a great job doing what he loved and he had a new woman on his arm every night. What more could a man possibly ask for?

As he was walking out the door his phone buzzed in his hand. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the screen. Another twitter notification. This time, also, no doubt a welcoming tweet from one of his new teammates. 

He sighed as he turned his phone screen off and slipped it into his pocket. He had more pressing issues to worry about right now than responding to a tweet. 

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright sun when he walked outside. He looked up at the sun taking in its heat for a moment. He sighed as he walked over to the SUV waiting for him. 

He took it in for a moment before climbing behind the wheel. It wasn’t as nice as the one he owned, but his would take a while to get to London, so this was going to have to do. 

He typed in the address for the training ground into his gps and started the car. He looked around as he drove. He was lost in thought as his phone rang. 

He didn’t even look at it before answering. 

“Hello,” he said as he continued driving. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite pea in the pod!” Auba let out his signature cackle, which admittedly sounded far too loud in the confined space of the SUV. 

“What’s good Micki?” Auba smiled at the sound of his friends voice. Even though he hadn’t seen Micki in a few years since he signed for Manchester United, it was still great to hear his voice. 

“Looks like we are going to be teammates again.” Auba shook his head confused. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I just signed to play for Arsenal.” He could hear the smile in his voice. 

“No way Micki! That’s awesome!” Auba had to admit, he missed Micki. 

“Well where the hell are you?” Micki asked as he laughed. “You get lost?” Auba sighed. 

“No,” he tailed off as he bit his lip. “I’m just pulling in.”

“So am I. I will wait for you.” And with that Micki hung up the phone. 

Auba pulled in to the parking lot and took in the training facility in front of him. He couldn’t believe this was going to be his new home. 

He pulled his car into a parking spot and slowly climbed out. He looked around for Micki and saw him climbing out of his own Rover. He laughed as he shook his head. Same old Micki. 

Auba shut the door to the car and clicked the button to lock it. He slowly made his way over to where Micki parked. As he neared him Micki smiled. 

“You ready?” Micki asked as they headed for the doors. 

“I’m kind of nervous,” Auba admitted. “First time with a new team for a long time. What if they don’t like me?”

Micki let out a laugh. Auba glanced at him 

“Everyone loves you man. Relax.”

“Relax,” Auba repeated in his head as he walked into the training facility.


	3. Chapter 2- Laca POV

“Did you hear we got a few new players joining us today?” Laca looked up from his phone at the sound of Lolo’s voice.

“No,” Laca stated very matter of factly. “As long as they don’t take my starting spot, I don’t care.”

“Well you should care,” Laca rolled his eyes. 

“And why is that?” He asked putting his phone in his cubbie and turning towards Lolo. 

“Because it’s..” Lolo was cut off by the sound of boisterous laughter coming down the hall. Laca narrowed his eyes at the door as it opened to reveal two players.

“Fucking great,” Laca huffed as Auba walked into the room. 

Lolo gave him a ‘I told you so’ look as he walked over to greet the new teammates. Laca rolled his eyes again and continued getting changed. 

Laca would be damned if he was going to let Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang take his starting place. Even in his mind, thinking of his name brought a sour taste in his mouth. What the hell kind of name was that anyways? 

As soon as he was dressed he walked out of the room without saying a word. He didn’t even look at Auba as he walked past. 

As soon as he was out of the building he headed towards the training pitch. His mind was wondering as he walked. Of all the players to bring in, why Auba?

Laca had been watching Auba from afar for a few years. He knew that he was a great player with loads of potential. Truth be told, Laca’s reasons for hating him were a lot less about football and a lot more about the way he made him feel. He would never admit he had thought about Auba on more than a few occasions. 

He was lost in thought when he ran into Stuart, the club photographer. 

“How’s it going Laca?” Stuart asked as he struggled to carry all his camera equipment. Laca sighed as he reached his hand out to grab a few bags from Stuart who smiled in return. 

“It’s going,” he replied. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “What do you know about our new signings?” 

Stuart glanced at him quickly before speaking. 

“Well, you already know Micki. He played for United last year. He had a rough season so hopefully he can step up and shine here. And as for..” Stuart trailed off as Auba came skipping past them. 

Stuart laughed as he heard Laca grumble something in French. 

“So you know Auba then?” Stuart asked as they continued walking.

“I know of him I suppose. He played in Germany last year and was pretty good. I just don’t want that loud mouth annoying piece of shit to come in here and think he can take my spot.” 

“I don’t think that will happen. I think the plan is to use you both? So maybe try to get to know him and become friends with him? It could really help the club.”

“Be friends with Pierre-Emerick? Nawh, I’m good Stuart.” Laca laughed as he set down his camera equipment. 

There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to befriend someone like Auba. Absolutely not. Out of the question.


	4. Chapter 3- Auba POV

Auba let out a hearty laugh as they entered the changing room. Auba paused as he looked around. Some of these players he only ever dreamed of playing with. Some of them, he actually had. Well, if you counted FIFA. 

Auba smiled as Laurent Koscielny walked over to him. He smiled as he stuck his hand out.

“Welcome Pierre-Emerick, it’s a…” Auba cut him off.

“Mate, if you call me that it’s going to be a mouthful every time. Just call me Auba.” He smiled. Laurent nodded his head before continuing.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here. We are all excited for you to be here.” Just as he said it, Laca stormed past and out of the room. “Alright, so maybe not all of us?”  
Laurent shrugged as he turned to walk away. 

“Which one is mine?” Auba asked. Laurent turned around quickly and looked around the room. Auba watched as a wicked grin took over his face. 

“How about we put you right here?” He said as he walked over to a space that was empty. Auba shrugged his shoulders and walked over. 

“Thanks!” He said as he put his things away. He wondered who his locker mates were. 

Just then, he looked up as Mesut walked towards him. Mesut smiled slightly as he sat down beside him and started to take off his shoes. 

“You must be.. Aubameyang?,” Mesut said as he glanced beside him. 

“Auba, yeah that’s me.” He said as he started to change too. 

“Nice to meet you. Hopefully we can link up this season and score some goals together.” Mesut smiled as he closed the door to his locked and turned to walk out to training. 

“Yeah I hope so too.” Auba said as he finished getting ready. Once he was ready he looked over to Micki. Micki was chatting on his phone. He looked up at Auba and motioned for him to wait a second. 

Auba nodded and looked around the room. He wondered how many greats had been in this room. Who all had had the locker he was now using. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain to the side of his head. He winced and looked over at the source.

“Earth to Auba!” Micki laughed.

“Sorry, what?” Auba shook his head and smiled. 

“You ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.” 

Auba felt even more nervous as they walked out towards the training pitch. He started to stretch lightly as they walked. One look at Micki and he knew they were on. 

Auba and Micki both took off skipping towards the pitch. Auba missed these foolish antics. Him and Micki used to do this all the time when they played together at Dortmund. Well, back then they also had Marco. But the chances of being reunited with him were slim.

As he was skipping he slowed slightly as he came up  
to Stuart and one of the players. He debated about stopping but decided beating Micki to the grass was more important. 

As he skipped past he thought he heard someone speak in French. He shook his head and continued on. Once he was on the grass he turned to look at Micki. 

“I win!” He laughed as he danced around the pitch. Micki sighed. 

“You cheated!” Micki huffed as he walked over to punch Auba in the arm. Auba knew it was coming and dodged him. 

“How?” He laughed as he sat down in the grass and started stretching. Micki joined him and shrugged. 

“You just did.” 

Auba laughed as he looked around at the other players stretching. He did his research so he knew quite a few of them before he joined. As he looked around naming them his eyes locked with someone.

Auba gulped as he felt the hatred coming from Laca. It was going to be a long season if his striking partner hated him.


	5. Chapter 4- Laca POV

Laca seethed every time the ball was passed to Auba. But he seethed even harder every time Auba got praise. 

Laca was the big man last season. He was not going to let some punk come in here and take what he rightfully worked hard for. And that punk certainly was not going to be Pierre-Emerick. 

Laca tried to keep his cool during training. Every time Auba got near him he would let the hatred he felt for him ooze out of every pore of his body. 

When the whistle was blown, signaling the end of the session, Laca let out a sigh. He could finally be away from him. Their next match was an away match so surely he wouldn’t be going. He wouldn’t have to see him for a few days. 

As the coach called the players in for their end of the session team talk, Laca made sure to stay as far away from him as possible. 

“Good session boys.” Everyone clapped. “We have some promising new talent.”

Everyone hooted and hollered as Auba took a bow. Laca gritted his teeth. Coach stuck his hand up to silence everyone. 

“The first half of the season was good, but this second half is going to be great. Get some rest, we are going to meet at the training ground at 4 to get on the bus. We need to be at the hotel by 7 and then we will have a team dinner. I will see everyone tomorrow.” With that, he waved and everyone started chatting to each other as they walked away. 

“Laca, can you stay behind for a second?” Laca turned at the sound of coach's voice. Lolo was standing next to coach. They spoke in hushed whispers for a second before they both nodded and Lolo walked away. 

“Yeah, coach?” 

“Laca, first of all, I just want to tell you you are not being replaced. I brought Auba in to help us. With Giroud leaving, you need a strike partner. That being said, Laurent thought it would be a good idea to have the two of you room together.” Laca made a mental note to beat the shit out of him.

“Why me?” 

“All of the best strike partners have had what in common?” Coach asked as he started to walk towards the changing room. “A great friendship off the pitch.” He answered for him.

“But…” Laca started but trailed off. “I don’t mean to over step but I do not want to be friends with Pierre-Emerick.” Laca didn’t even try to hide the venom in his voice as he spat out his name. 

“That is not my problem.” Coach said and with that he walked away. 

Laca was fuming as he walked into the changing room. His eyes immediately found Lolo and he charged towards him. 

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Laca yelled as he threw himself at Laurent. 

“Laca, woah what the fuck?” Xhaka said as he pulled him away from Laurent. 

“He fucking knows what he did!” Laca was fuming. The whole room went quiet as the door opened. 

Everyone looked towards the door, except for Laca. His eyes were trained on Laurent and he was ready to kill.


	6. Chapter 5- Auba POV

As he was walking back towards the changing room after checking out the training facility he was met by coach. 

“Auba, so how do you like it?” He smiled as he waited for his answer. 

“It’s an amazing place. If this is how the training center looks, I can’t wait to see the stadium.” He laughed as they started walking down the hall toward the changing room. 

“So Auba,” Auba stilled as he looked at coach. “I want you to befriend Lacazette. I think the two of you would have great chemistry.”

“Alright.” 

“In order to kick your friendship off, I want you to travel with us tomorrow. Laurent thought it would be a good idea to have the two of you room together so you can get to know one another.”

“Sounds good. Thanks coach!” And with that coach walked away. 

Auba laughed as he thought of having to be in close proximity to Laca. As he neared the changing room he heard yelling.

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Auba winced at the sound of the voice. He had no idea who it belonged to but they didn’t sound happy. 

“Laca, what the fuck?” Auba knew who he was speaking too. Laurent. 

Auba needed to get in and out quick. He just had to run to his locker and grab his keys and his phone. Then he could get out. 

He slowly opened the door and everyone’s eyes turned towards him. All but one. 

Auba smiled as he walked towards his locker. He quickly grabbed his keys and looked for his phone. As he did, he heard a scuffle behind him.

“Alexandre!” Auba looked up as Laurent addressed Laca. Auba stood in shock as the two of them fought in French.

Auba winced as he listened to the conversation. He was born in France, he knew French. 

_“I’m going to fucking kill you!”_  
_“Don’t you lay a finger on me or I’ll end your career.”_  
_“You know how much I hate him! Why would you suggest we room together!”_  
_“For the betterment of the team!”_  
_“Betterment… fucking betterment would be his ass not being here!_  
_“Laca fucking hell! Grow the fuck up!”_  
_“I told you straight up I didn’t want anything to do with him, so what do you do? Go behind my back and force me to spend time with him.”_  
_“There are 23 other people for me to worry about Laca! This isn’t just about you!”_  
_“Watch your fucking back prick…”_  
_“Oh fuck you Laca! No wonder you don’t have any friends!_  
_“You are a piece of shit Laurent! I fucking hate you!”_

__

__

Auba finally grabbed his phone and turned to leave. As he turned he came face to face with Laca. Auba half smiled, half winced as he looked at him. Laca was seething. Auba could practically see the steam coming from his ears. 

“Hi?” Auba offered as he tried to side step him. 

“If you know what’s good for you, you would stay the fuck away from me!” Laca growled as he grabbed his own phone from his locker and stormed out of the room. 

Auba cringed as the door slammed shut. He looked around the room and everyone was waiting for him to speak. He walked over to Laurent. 

“For the betterment of the team, I will try my best to be friends with him.” He said as he walked away and out of the room. 

As he walked out to his car he was lost in thought. He didn’t even know Laca. Why would he hate him?

As he opened the door he saw Laca standing next to his SUV. He slowly made his way towards him.

“Laca… I…” Auba was cut short when Laca pushed him up against the side of his car, his hand around his throat. Auba used his hands to try to get them off. Laca stepped closer and tightened his grip ever so slightly. 

“Listen here Pierre-Emerick,” the distaste in his name was not lost on Auba. “I don’t give a fuck about you. I refuse to be your friend. You stay out of my way and we will get along great. Understood?” 

Auba nodded. 

Laca took a step closer so their bodies were touching. He put his lips right next to Auba’s ear. 

“Great!” He hissed as he backed away and let Auba go. 

Auba gasped for air as he watched Laca saunter off towards his vehicle. He stood by the car for a few seconds before getting in. He looked down and groaned. 

What the actual fuck.


	7. Chapter 6- Laca POV

Laca couldn’t stand Auba. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was just something about him he disliked. As he walked out of the changing room he couldn’t help the utter disdain seeping from him. 

He walked out towards his SUV to leave. He stopped when he noticed a new one in the parking lot. Figuring that it had to have been Auba’s he stood glaring at it for a few moments. 

“Laca… I…” He growled as he heard Auba’s voice near to him. 

In one swift movement, Laca grabbed him by the throat and threw him up against his SUV. Laca could see the confusion in his eyes as he pawed at his hands to get him to release him. Laca tightened his grip slightly and took a step towards him. 

“Listen here Pierre-Emerick,” Laca laced his voice with as much distaste as he could muster. “I don’t give a fuck about you. I refuse to be your friend. You stay out of my way and we will get along great. Understood?” 

He watched as Auba nodded. He took a step closer to him, so their bodies were touching. He moved his head so his mouth was right next to Auba’s ear. 

“Great,” he hissed as he slowly backed away and let Auba go. With that, he turned on his heels and walked away. 

As he got into his own vehicle he felt a pang of something. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Was it guilt? Nawh.

As he started his SUV and pulled out of his parking place, he glanced over at Auba still sitting in his SUV. He stopped for a moment and watched him. 

He watched as Auba was looking down before throwing his head in his hands and then against the steering wheel. He must have felt eyes on him because he glanced up and their eyes met. Laca peeled out of the parking lot before he could decipher what that was all about. 

As Laca drove home, his mind kept traveling back to that moment. The moment he stepped closer and hissed in Auba’s ear. He thought he felt something. No, it couldn’t have been could it?

Laca was so lost in thought when he pulled up to his house. Did Auba really have a hard on? Surely, it was a coping mechanism? There was no way he was turned on right?

Laca shook his head and climbed out of his SUV. He needed to clear his thoughts so he decided on a shower. 

As he stood in the shower his mind wandered back to Auba. He couldn’t get him out of his mind. The feeling of him pressed against him.

Within seconds Laca knew what he needed to do. A good wank over the fucker would do the trick. Laca sighed as he reached for his bottle of lube he kept in the shower for a situation such as this.

He turned his body so the water was showering his back as he put some lube on his hand. He took a deep breath before touching his hand to himself. He was surprised to find he was already hard. 

As he rubbed his hand up and down his length, he pictured Auba in his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly. He kept moving his hand up and down his length with ease.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to imagine it was Auba’s hand and he was standing in the shower with him. Laca shivered slightly at the thought of Auba actually doing this to him. 

Laca wondered what Auba’s dick looked like. Was he bigger than him? Laca groaned as he thumbed his tip. Another thing to hate him for he imagined. 

Laca closed his hand around his length and imagined this time it was Auba’s mouth. He could feel the steam from the shower mimicking the hotness of Auba’s mouth. 

“Oh shit!” Laca croaked as he quickened his pace. He felt his high approaching fast. He accidentally swiped his thumb lightly across his hip and that’s all it took for his body to be jolted forward as he released himself all over his hand. He kept pumping his hand while riding out his high.

He stayed standing with his hand on his member for a few moments while he caught his breath. He felt like his legs could give out at any moment. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. 

Truth be told he felt a little disgusted with himself. If just the thought of Auba could make him cum that hard, he didn’t even want to know what the real thing could do to him. 

Hopefully, he would never get the chance to find out. But even he knew that was a lie, he now wanted it more than ever.


	8. Chapter 7- Auba POV

Auba could not believe his body would openly betray him like that. Given the situation, there was absolutely no need. 

He put his head in his hands and allowed his head to lay on his steering wheel. He sat like that for a moment before his eyes flew open as he felt someone looking at him. His eyes briefly met Laca’s before he zoomed out of the parking lot. 

Auba decided to join suit before the rest of the players made their way out to their vehicles. As he pulled out he couldn’t help but wonder if Laca had noticed. He sure as hell hoped not. 

He didn’t know if he could handle the truth if he did. He decided to try not to think about it as he made his way back to his hotel.

Once in his room he took a quick shower and ordered room service. He ate his dinner as he looked on his computer for a place to live. He didn’t want to live in a hotel since he had just signed a long contract. 

As he was looking he got a message from Stuart, the club photographer. 

_ Auba, here is the website for all your photos. I will keep them updated for you. Use them as you like! - Stuart _

Auba smiled as he clicked the link. Wow, Stuart took a lot of pictures of him. He found one he liked and decided to post it on his Instagram. As soon as he did, his phone blew up. He decided he didn’t want to deal with it and turned it off. He wasn’t feeling like looking for a place to live anymore either. 

He looked at the clock to see it read 11:34. He groaned and headed to bed. As soon as he laid down he felt his eyes get heavy. Within minutes he was fast asleep. 

_ Auba opened the door and heard water running. Laca must be in the shower. He slowly made his way towards the bathroom. _

_ “L?” He cooed as he opened the door. He glanced around the room, his eyes going wide and his pants tightening as he saw Laca’s naked reflection in the shower through the mirror.  _

_ Laca looked up at the sound of the door opening and made eye contact. He slowly raised his hand beckoning Auba to him.  _

_ Auba slowly walked towards the shower. He stepped out of his clothes and looked at Laca expectantly as he waited for him to open the door.  _

_ Laca took a step forward and opened the shower door for him. Auba looked down and licked his lips hungrily as he noticed Laca’s hand slowly stroking his length.  _

_ Laca took a step back, allowing Auba enough room to join him. Auba watched as Laca slowly started to rub himself up and down. He licked his lips again while making eye contact with Laca. Laca nodded and Auba instantly dropped to his knees.  _

_ Auba wasted no time in batting away Laca’s hand and replacing it with his own mouth. He placed one hand on his thigh, and the other one _ on  _ Laca’s stomach. Laca took a step toward Auba, which allowed him to back up slightly so his back was against the door.  _

_ Auba glided his mouth up and down. Every time he got to the tip he swirled his tongue. Whenever he did, he felt Laca’s thigh clench.  _

_ He smiled around Laca’s length as he heard moans escaping his mouth. Auba looked up to see Laca with his head back and his eyes closed in ecstasy. He flinched slightly as he felt Laca’s hands curl into his hair and lightly pull.  _

_ Auba moaned around his length and Laca pulled harder.  _

_ “Don’t… do that,” Laca panted. Auba smiled and moaned again.  _

_ Laca thrust his hips forward at the noise causing Auba to take more of him then he had intended. He swallowed around him and squeezed his thigh. Laca took the hint and thrust forward again. _

_ Auba’s muffled moans mixed with Laca’s. Auba could feel himself getting harder as Laca moaned. Auba worked his way back up towards the tip and swirled his tongue.  _

_ “I’m…” Laca panted. “I’m… oh fuck… I’m going to cum.”  _

_ Auba steadied himself as Laca released into his mouth. Auba swallowed all of it before pulling off with a pop. He looked up at Laca who was smiling down at him.  _

_ “You’re turn!” Laca smiled as he placed his hands on either side of Auba’s face to pull him up. Auba slowly stood. Laca reached his hand out to grab hold of Auba’s throbbing length… _

Auba suddenly felt a warm sensation causing him to jolt awake. He looked down and noticed his hand around his member. He pulled it away and it was sticky. 

Fucking really!? Laca hadn't even touched him yet. 


	9. Chapter 8-Laca POV

By the time the sun was up, Laca was already at the gym. He couldn’t sleep after what happened in the shower so he decided to go to the training ground. He could get in a nice workout and maybe an ice bath before other people showed up.

He wasn’t in the mood to see anyone. He just wanted to be alone, but when he was alone his thoughts wandered to Auba.

He decided to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air. As he walked out of the gym he bumped into someone. 

He looked up to see Auba lost in thought. Auba cringed at the site of him and moved out of the way so he could pass. Laca felt like a dick.

“Look, I’m sorry. I was just coming in here to grab a few balls so I could go practice shooting. I will stay away from you.” Auba said as he turned to walk away.

Laca watched as he walked away down the hall. He wanted to go with him but he didn’t know if Auba would be okay with it. 

Laca felt like the biggest piece of shit in the whole world. He was making Auba’s life hell and for what? Because he was scared he would take his starting spot on the squad. About this time, Laca didn’t think he deserved to be a part of this squad. 

He walked back into the gym and started lifting weights by the windows. He watched as Auba made his way out to the practice pitches with a couple of balls. 

Laca stopped lifting weights and sat on the bench watching Auba. He looked so carefree and so sure of himself as he netted the ball each time. Laca was impressed.

“He’s really good, if you give him the chance.” Laca turned at the sound of Micki’s voice. “Give him a chance Alex.”

“I..” Laca stopped. Could he trust this guy? He was after all Auba’s friend. Laca sighed. “I know he’s good. I just don’t want him to outshine me and take my spot.”

Laca had to admit, it felt good to get that off his chest. Micki laughed. 

“Alex, he will outshine you. There is no doubt about that.” Laca let out a low growl. Micki raised his hands in surrender. “He outshines everyone. I mean look at him. He’s a ball of sunshine for fuck sake.” Laca laughed. “He won’t take your place if you don’t allow him to.”

“What does that mean?” Laca grumbled. 

“Be his friend Alex. He is a good guy. He protects those that he loves. Show coach and the team that the two of you can be great strike partners and he will have no choice but to always start both of you.”

“That’s a good point.” Laca said as he watched Auba celebrate a goal he scored on an open net. He smiled at the scene. “Thanks Micki.” 

Micki smiled before turning to walk away. “The bus leaves in 30 minutes.” He said as he walked out the door. 

Laca watched Auba for a few more minutes before deciding to go shower. He had honestly not thought about it like that. If Auba and him had good chemistry, there would be no way that Auba could take his place. They would be a packaged deal. 

Laca vowed to befriend Auba. Even if it was all an act, he needed to convince him, to convince the coach and the rest of the squad, that they were friends. 

Twenty minutes later, Laca was standing with the team about to board the bus. Lolo had a clipboard in his hand and was barking out orders. Laca rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. 

He snapped a quick picture of Lolo and posted it to his instastory. Captain Lolo doesn’t mess around he wrote as he tagged him and hit post. 

Laca watched as Lolo looked at his phone. He grumbled something and snapped his eyes to Laca. He smirked before speaking, his eyes never leaving Laca’s. 

“To make things a little easier, I decided to have your seat partner be your roommate.” Laca narrowed his eyes at Lolo. 

Even though he had made the decision to befriend Auba to keep his spot, he still had a front to withhold. Laca mustered all the hate he could as he looked from Lolo to Auba. Lolo smiled. 

“So here we go… Xhaka and Aaron. Mes and Seo. Laca and…” he paused for a second. “Auba.” 

The whole team took a collective inhale as they turned to look at Laca. He glowered at them and made his way towards the bus. Auba looked pleadingly at Lolo, who just shook his head. Laca watched and glared at Lolo before stepping on the bus. 

Laca walked all the way in the back before motioning for Auba to sit. Auba looked at him before sighing and sliding into the window seat. Laca sat down. 

“Making me sit by the window so I have no way to escape?” Auba asked as he placed his head on the window. 

“What?” Laca asked. “Auba…” he started softly but the rest of the bus was beginning to fill up. He narrowed his eyes. “Just keep your shit over on your side and don’t fucking touch me.” He growled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange. Auba scooted closer towards the window so there would be no way in hell he could touch him. Laca felt a pang of guilt. He wanted to tell him it was and act, but he couldn’t. 

“Laca, can I speak to you for a second?” Lolo announced from the bus. Laca glared at him. “Fucking dammit Alex. NOW!” 

Laca was taken aback by his tone so he slowly got up and followed him out of the bus. 

“You better get your shit together Alex! I’m sick of this! I’ve already talked to coach. You have this trip to get your shit sorted out or you’re done. I will fine your ass for every infraction. I will make your life a living hell and don’t you dare fucking think that I won’t. I run this shit and I will not hesitate to do something for the greater good of this squad.” Lolo seethed as he turned and walked back onto the bus. 

Laca stood there for a moment stunned. He had known Lolo a hell of a long time and he had never seen him act like this. Laca didn’t even do anything. He just didn’t want Auba to take his spot. Surely he could understand that. And the fact that after the shower incident last night, he didn’t trust himself to be around Auba. 

It’s not like Laca had hurt Auba. He didn’t beat his ass like he wanted too. He didn’t even touch him. Well, that’s a lie but he didn’t hurt him. Laca rubbed his head before slowly walking back into the bus. He didn’t look at anyone as he walked back to his seat. 

Once there, he put on his headphones and threw his head back. It was going to be a long bus ride.


	10. Chapter 9- Auba POV

Auba watched as Laurent yelled at Laca. He couldn’t help but smile. He had no idea what it was about but the captain looked awfully mad. 

Laurent was fuming when he came back on the bus leaving Laca to ponder his thoughts. Auba watched as Laca took a few deep breaths before climbing back onto the bus. He looked defeated as he made his way back to his seat. 

Auba shifted as he sat and looked over to him. Without a word Laca put his headphones on and leaned his head back against the seat. 

To everyone else, it might look like he was listening to music. But Auba watched. He never touched his phone. He was doing it so everyone would leave him alone. 

Auba nudged him slightly. Laca glanced over. Auba noticed there was no hatred on his face. There was nothing. Laca just looked like he was kicked in the balls.

Auba decided to make a braisen move and grabbed Lacas phone out of his hand. Auba was expecting Laca to freak out but he simply reached his hand over and unlocked it. Auba looked up at him as he went to his messages and sent himself a text. 

Auba’s phone buzzed and he handed Laca back his. Laca took it and closed his eyes again. 

Auba decided the best way to have a conversation with him was to have it by text. So he sent him a text.

**Auba: ** hey, you okay?

Laca looked down at his phone and shook his head. Auba sighed. 

**Auba: ** is it because of me?

Auba bit his lip as he looked over to Laca awaiting a reply. This time Laca picked up the phone and typed out a response.

**Laca:** honestly, partially. Mostly because of me. Don’t blame yourself. This is on me. 

Auba looked over to him for further explanation. Laca took a deep breath and began typing again. 

**Laca: ** we will talk about it later. I need to be alone right now. 

It was Auba’s turn to nod. He watched as Laca put his phone into his pocket and placed the hood of his hoodie over his eyes. 

Auba shifted slightly away from him and watched him for a few minutes. He looked so calm and serene. Auba wasn’t sure what made him do it but he quickly snapped a picture of Laca. 

He looked at it on his phone and a sense of protection came over him. He was going to protect this man. He knew Laca didn’t even like him so he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to protect him. Auba placed his head against the window and watched as the world passed him by. 

Auba’s eyes opened as he felt the bus come to a stop. He looked out the window to notice that they were at the hotel. 

“Go to your room and get changed. Team dinner in the conference room in an hour.” Laurent yelled before stepping out of the bus. 

Laca hadn’t moved yet so Auba was forced to stay put. Everyone looked back at Auba as they got off the bus. Once everyone was off, Auba placed his hand on Laca’s leg. Laca immediately jolted awake. He glanced down at the hand on his thigh before making eye contact with its owner. 

“Sorry..” Auba said as he pulled his hand away. “We are here and I need to pee.” Laca nodded as he stood up and let Auba out. 

Auba grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom. After he was done he got off the bus. He turned to see if Laca was following but he wasn’t. He sighed as he walked into the hotel. 

“Where is Alex?” Laurent asked as he handed Auba the key to their room. 

“He’s still on the bus. I.. something’s wrong. Whatever you said to him struck a cord because he’s off.”

“Good!” Laurent said with a smile. 

“Laurent…”

“Call me Lolo.. everyone else does.” He grumbled. 

“Listen, Lolo whatever is going on between me and him is our business. Can you just allow this to be our business!? Please?” 

Lolo watched him for a minute before nodding his head.

“As long as you can keep whatever is going on between the two of you, I will stay out of it. But the second it starts affecting the rest of MY squad, I will make it my business.”

Auba nodded as he turned to go back out to the bus to get Laca. He walked onto the bus to notice Laca not there. 

“Laca?” He called out to no reply. 

He sighed and walked back into the hotel. As he was about to enter the elevator he heard Laca behind him. 

“What is our room number?” Auba handed him the key as they stepped onto the elevator. They remained silent as they entered their room. As soon as the door was shut, Auba spoke.

“Laca, listen. I talked to Lolo.” Laca snapped his head up. 

“What did you talk to that ass about?”

“You? Us?” Auba offered sheepishly.

“Why in the hell would you talk to him about me?!”

“I told him to leave you the fuck alone! I told him that whatever this is,” Auba gestured wildly between them, “is our fucking business!”

“Oh…”

“That’s all you can say? After everything you’ve said and done, all you can say is oh?” Auba was pissed now. “You know what, Lolo was right, fuck you Laca!” 

Auba stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 10- Laca POV

Laca stood shocked. What the hell did he mean that Lolo was right. The only time Lolo said that to him was when… 

“Oh fuck!” Laca yelled as he sank to the floor. 

If Auba heard and understood that then surely he understood that whole conversation. Laca thought back to what he said yesterday to Lolo. 

As he wracked his brain he heard the shower turn on. Shit, he would have a lot of explaining to do. He placed his head in his hands and sat there.

What would he tell him? The truth? That he was afraid he would take his spot, that he would be better than him.  _ That’s not the truth! _ Truth was, he felt something for Auba and he didn’t want to be around him because there would reach a point where he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

Laca knew he would never be able to tell Auba that so he was going to stick with the, ‘you’re a better player than me. I was afraid to lose my spot,’ rhetoric. 

He heard the water shut off and he slowly stood up. He was ready to speak to Auba. He stood outside the bathroom door waiting. He heard shuffling inside and then Auba’s broken voice speaking.

“Hey,” He choked out. “I don’t think this is going to work out. I don’t want to be here anymore.” He could hear the defeat in his voice. There was a long period of silence before he spoke again. “Okay. I’ll try.”

Laca walked over to his bed and busied himself with his bags as the door opened. He didn’t want to seem like he was eavesdropping.

Laca looked up at Auba as he entered the room. He sank down onto the bed and placed his head in his hands.

Laca slowly walked over to him. He was going to say something but decided against it. Instead walking past him into the bathroom.

He took a quick shower and stepped out of the bathroom to an empty room. Auba’s stuff was still there, just he wasn’t.

“Why are you such a piece of shit?” Laca wondered out loud as he walked over towards his things. He got dressed and opened the door to go down to team dinner. When he opened the door, he noticed Auba sitting on the floor. 

“You okay?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“Please don’t speak to me.” Auba said as he pushed past him and into the room to grab his key he left sitting on the bed.

Laca stepped back into the room and shut the door behind him. Auba stopped and watched him, eyes furious. 

“Auba fuck!” Laca yelled. “I’m sorry! Okay I..” He took a deep breath. “I know it’s no excuse but I have been going through some shit. I mean, fuck I’m finally on a team where I can be the star and they bring in some punk ass who’s a hell of a lot better than I am. I’m…”

“Jealous?” Auba breathed. “Laca.. look I know you think I’m here to fuck you over and shit but I’m not. I was excited to play for Arsenal because I had the prospect of being your strike partner. But from the second you’ve seen me you’ve been a dick. You don’t even know me or what I can do. I just want to help Arsenal in whatever way I can.”

“I know. I truly believe that you can help us. It’s just for my own selfish reasons.” Laca took a step toward him. “Listen, Lolo said that if I don’t shape the fuck up, he’s shipping me the fuck out. I love this club and I don’t want that. So whether we become true friends or not is irrelevant at this point, but out there,” Laca points towards the door. “We need to be friends.”

“So pretend to be your friend?” Auba asks just to make sure he understands. Laca nods. Auba cocks his head slightly. “I thought there was no way in hell you would ever be my friend.”

“Fuck Auba! I didn’t know you spoke French! Like damn! We either pretend to be friends or…”

“Or what?”

Laca shivers at the prospect. He shakes his head and turns to walk out the door. He stops, smirking before he turns to Auba. 

“Or I tell the whole team what happened that day in the parking lot.” Laca winks as he opens the door. Auba’s jaw drops.

“Friends it is!” He says as he walks over towards the door. Auba stops and whispers in Laca’s ear. “I know you had one too.” And with that he saunters down the hall. 

Laca quickly shifts himself between his pants and shuts the door. He follows after Auba. They enter the elevator and Laca turns to him and glares. 

“Remember, we have to act like friends. The sooner they think we are friends the better it will be for both of us.” Laca gritts through his teeth. 

“Agreed.” Auba glares back. 

The elevator dings and Mesut and Sead step onto the elevator. 

“Hey Laca, Auba.” Mesut greets as the doors close. “Were you two fighting again?” Mesut asks as he looks between their faces. 

“No.” 

“Auba, you ready to sing?” Sead asks. Auba’s eyes go wide. 

“Shit, I completely forgot about that.” 

They all laugh as they walk out of the elevator. Auba didn’t move and Laca turned to him. 

“You’ll be okay. I’ll make sure we pick a good one.” He smirks as he walks out of the elevator. 

Laca turns when he realizes Auba is not behind him. He beckons him with a wave of the hand. Auba cocks his head curiously. 

“I’m not a dog you know.” Auba quips as he walks past him. 

“Woof, woof,” Laca teases as they walk into the dinner together. Auba laughs causing everyone to turn and look at them.


	12. Chapter 11- Auba POV

“Woof, woof” Laca said as he walked into the conference room where the rest of the team were.

Without thinking Auba let out a laugh. He froze as everyone in the room  turned  to look at them. He glanced over to Laca and shrugged.

“Good to see you two getting along,” Lolo says as he walks over to Auba. 

“Yeah we are cool now. We hashed it all out and it was a complete misunderstanding.” Auba says as he looks to Laca who is bringing over a drink. 

Laca eyes Lolo as he hands Auba his drink. Lolo smiles and walks away.

“Nice,” Laca says as he walks towards the table. Laca pulls out the chair for Auba and he sits. Laca sits beside him. 

“So Auba, how are you liking Arsenal?” Hector asks as he takes a sip of his drink. 

“I like it. I love the training grounds. I can’t wait to see the stadium. I’m sure it is amazing.” He smiles. 

“You wait until you see The Emirates. Your jaw will hit the floor.” 

“I’ll admit that it is pretty phenomenal however it doesn’t hold a candle to the yellow wall.” Micki laughs causing Auba to laugh.

“Nothing holds a candle to the yellow wall!” Auba laughs. 

“Best fans in the world they are.” Micki and Auba both smile. 

Dinner arrives and the boys all talk while they eat. Auba enjoys getting to know his teammates. He has a feeling he’s going to fit in just nicely here. 

After dinner the boys sit around laughing and joking for a while. Auba was truly enjoying himself when Lolo stood up. Immediately he knew what was coming. 

“Well it’s everyone’s favorite part of the evening. Initiation songs.” The room clapped and cheered. “Alright, Auba first.” 

Auba gulped as he stood. He walked to the front of the room and looked towards Laca. Laca stood and walked over to him handing him his phone. 

Auba looked down at the song lyrics on the screen and smiled up at him. This was a song Auba could sing, Over by Drake. 

Auba readied himself and everyone pulled out their phones. He looked to Lolo who sent him a nod and Auba began putting the phone down. 

_ I know way too many people here right now _

_ That I didn't know last year, who the fuck are y'all? _

_ I swear it feels like the last few nights _

_ We've been everywhere and back _

_ But I just can't remember it all _

_ What am I doing? What am I doing? _

_ Oh yeah, that's right, I'm doing me, I'm doing me _

_ I'm living life right now, man _

_ And this what I'ma do 'til it's over, 'til it's over _

_ But it's far from over… _

Everyone stood and clapped and he let out a breath. As he walked back to his table he continued to sing. Laca laughed at him as he sat back down. 

“Told you it was a good one.” Laca said as he leaned into Auba. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate that.” Auba gave him a genuine smile. 

After everyone had sang, Lolo told them all to go to their rooms. Laca and Auba laughed as they walked into the elevator together. A few other teammates joined them. 

“It really is great to see you two getting along. I think if you can link up, we could go far this season!” Sead said as he and Mesut stepped off the elevator. 

“He’s not wrong.” Auba shrugged as he looked at Laca. Laca nodded. 

“I know.”

“It’s for the betterment of the team Laca.” Auba mimicked the way Lolo said it yesterday at training. Laca laughed. 

“Who the hell uses the word betterment in normal conversation?”

“Captain Lolo!” Auba laughed as the elevator doors opened. 

They walked down to their room, Auba pulled out his key and opened the door. 

They both flopped down on their respective beds. The room was silent for a few moments before Laca spoke.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Auba looked over towards him. Laca shifted on the bed and bit his lip. 

“Why…” Laca trailed off. Auba knew what he was going to ask. 

“I honestly don’t know. I have been asking myself that since it happened.” Auba sat up and turned his body towards Laca. 

His mind raced as he truly looked at Laca laying on the bed. Why had his body reacted that way? Auba knew of Laca long before they played together. But he had never looked at him the way he was now. 

Laca felt his eyes on him and turned his head to look at Auba. He gave him a smile and Auba felt his pants tighten. Laca noticed and laughed. 

“I know I’m good looking. Don’t be embarrassed.” 

“Fair enough,” Auba licked his lips and narrowed his eyes teasingly. “So now we know why I had one, why did you?”

Laca sat up and looked over at him. Auba could see his mind racing as he studied him. Laca shrugged. 

“You aren’t bad looking either I suppose.”

Auba let out a laugh. So now that that was out of the way. Auba stood up and started to get changed.


	13. Chapter 12- Laca POV

Laca watched as Auba stood and started to take his clothes off. He watched the way his muscles moved as he pulled his shirt over his head. He felt himself harden as Auba stood just in his boxers. 

Auba turned and looked at him expectantly as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Laca nodded before standing and taking his clothes off. Once he was just in his boxers he sat at the edge of his bed, facing Auba. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Auba moved first. He took a deep breath as he slowly took his hand and slipped it inside his boxers. Laca’s eyes widened.

He watched as he slowly started to rub himself. Auba nodded towards him and Laca took the que. He slowly slipped his hand inside his boxers as well, running his hand slowly along his length. 

Eyes never leaving each other’s, they both sat slowly wanking themselves. Laca swiped his thumb over the tip, collecting the liquid there and working it down his length before moaning lightly. 

Laca watched as Auba’s mouth dropped open and his eyes darkened at the noise. Laca decided to moan again. 

Laca watched the affects his moans had on Auba. He quickened his pace slightly. Auba noticed and did the same. This time it was Auba who let out a moan. 

Laca felt himself grow closer at the noise. Laca felt a sudden pang of jealousy. He wanted to be the one that caused Auba to make that beautiful noise. 

Auba closed his eyes and tossed his head back as his hand quickened. Laca quickened his hand, letting out a louder moan this time. Auba’s head snapped forward with his eyes full of lust. 

Laca licked his lips. Auba eyes darting down to watch the motion, then fluttering his eyes back towards Laca’s. Laca watched as he noticed Auba’s body jolt, knowing he was close. Laca knew he could go at any second. 

“Oh fuck,” Auba whispered as his hand went increasingly faster. Laca mimicked his motions. 

“Shit,” Laca breathed. 

“Laca..” Auba moaned.

“Auba…”

They both came at the same time, eyes never leaving each other’s, with each others name on their lips. They stared at each other as they rode out their highs. Both flopping back onto the bed. 

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Laca’s mind raced as he lay in bed. He heard Auba move so he sat up to look at him. 

“I’m…”’Auba began but stopped. Laca nodded. No words needed to be said. They both felt what just happened. 

Auba stood and walked toward the bathroom. Laca heard the shower start. He stood and walked over to the window and placing his head against it watching the world below, none of them knowing what just happened in this room. He didn’t know how long he stood like that, lost in his thoughts before he heard the bathroom door open. 

Without a word he turned to go take a quick shower. As he walked past Auba their hands brushed slightly. Laca felt the electricity of it and quickly walked into the bathroom. Once the door was shut he leaned against it. 

What the hell was he doing? The last thing he needed was to have feelings for Auba. He turned on the water and climbed into the shower. He stood in the shower for far longer than he had to. He just wanted to be sure Auba was asleep when he went out there. 

When he was sure, he turned off the water and stepped out. He wrapped the towel around him and walked out into the room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Auba laying in bed. Laca walked over to his own crawling in. 

~~~~~~

“Laca,” He opened his eyes at the sound of his name. Auba was smiling down at him. “It’s time to go.”

Laca nodded and sat up. He didn’t feel like he got any sleep at all. His mind would not stop replaying how Auba looked as he came, with Laca’s name on his lips. 

He stretched as he stood, quickly getting dressed before following Auba toward the door. Just before Auba opened it, Laca put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. Auba turned around.

“About last night,” Laca shifted trying to gage Auba’s reaction. 

“It was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime.” Auba smiled as he turned to walk out the door. Laca laughed and shook his head.

As they entered the bus a few minutes later they were silent. They sat together and started to talk about the game. They were playing a tough Bournemouth side. 

“I think I’ll probably play central. Are you better on your right or your left?” Laca asked as the bus started to pull away from the hotel. 

“Either really. I prefer the right but if I have to I’m alright on my left.” 

“I prefer my right as well,” Laca looked at him. “For future reference.” Auba laughed.

“I will have to remember that.” 

As the bus pulled up to the stadium, they were both laughing and joking with the teammates around them. They walked into the stadium together and headed towards the changing room. 

“Alex, Pierre-Emerick,”’they both stopped and turned at the sound of their names. Coach walked up beside them both. “I’m planning on starting both of you. Are you alright with that?”

“Yeah, we are ready.” Auba said. 

“We won’t let you down coach!” Laca said as he patted Auba on the ass. Auba gasped as his motion.

Coach looked between them both for a second and nodded before walking away.

The second they were alone Auba turned to Laca. Laca just smirked as he walked into the changing room. 


	14. Chapter 13- Auba POV

Auba stood in the hallway for a second trying to collect himself. When Laca slapped his ass he felt a jolt of electricity through his body. Auba had never felt anything like that before. 

He had to admit, after last night there was definitely something there. He couldn’t get Laca out of his mind. 

Auba took a deep breath and walked into the changing room. He saw his shirt hanging by Laca and walked over towards him. Laca looked up and smiled at him. 

“You ready?” He asked as Auba sat down to get changed. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Let’s go boys!” Hector yelled as everyone stood and walked out of the changing room. They lined up in the tunnel to head out to the pitch. 

Auba has a superstition where he always has to be the last one in line. He lined up at the back and waited. Everyone slapped his hand as they walked past him. 

Laca walked past him last. He gave him a smile and stood in front of him. They started to walk out onto the pitch and Auba felt nervous. 

They shook hands with the other players before going to have a quick team huddle. 

“Come on boys! We got this!” Lolo yelled as he broke the huddle. Auba and Laca high fived as they walked to their positions. 

The ref blew his whistle and the match was under way. 

It took Auba a couple of touches to work the nerves out of his system. He called for the ball and he took it up the middle. He glanced over to Laca and passed the ball to him. Laca moved into the box as Auba centered himself. Laca passed the ball back to Auba who took the shot. It soared into the back of the net. 

Auba ran over towards the corner flag, doing a front flip and landing arms open towards the fans. He turned as the rest of the team came barreling into him. Everyone congratulated him and he thanked Laca for the assist. 

The whistle blew for halftime and they all walked towards the tunnel. Laca and Auba were chatting about the match when they entered the changing room. 

“Good job,” coach smiled. “Both of you.” He walked into the center of the room and looked around. “We have to keep that pace up this second half. Alex and Aubameyang have been amazing. We need more of that.”

Everyone chatted while they waited to head back out for the start of the second half. Laca looked over at Auba and motioned for him to follow him. 

Auba stood and walked towards the hall with him. Laca looked around and once they were alone he spoke. 

“Good job out there mate.” He gave him a genuine smile. 

“Maybe if you manage to score this half, I’ll give you a present when we get back.” Auba winked teasingly. 

“Are you serious?” Laca asked as he slowly licked his lips. Auba shrugged. 

If that was what it took for them to win the match, then why the hell not. He bit his lip and slowly nodded. 

“Deal,” Laca stuck his hand out towards him and bowed slightly. Auba looked at him for a second before doing the same, shaking his hand. 

“Deal!” He repeated. 

The rest of the team came filing out of the room. They backed away from each other and waited before following slowly behind. Laca ran ahead to speak with Mesut. They both turned around to look at Auba as Mesut said something to Laca. Auba could hear them laughing. Auba shook it off as he entered the pitch for the start of the second half. 

As the second half got underway, Auba found himself watching Laca. Laca was swift with his movements on the ball. His movements were deliberate and with purpose. Auba watched as Mesut passed the ball to Laca.

Laca looked around and noticed Auba was open. He nodded to him and passed the ball his way. Auba looked towards the goal, he had an open shot. He decided to take it. He kicked the ball and it was batted away by the keeper. 

Laca was right on the ball and kicked the deflection. It went straight into the back of the net. Auba rolled his eyes as he went to celebrate with his team. 

Once everyone backed away, Auba stuck his hand out to Laca. Laca smirked as he took it, bowing slightly. 

Auba laughed as only he and Laca knew the true meaning of that action. Auba was in for it when they got back. 

The match ended 2-0 to Arsenal. Auba smiled and joked with his teammates as they walked back to the changing room. 

“Great game boys!” Coach roared as he came flying into the changing room. “Now you get a few days off.” The team cheered. “HOWEVER,” he paused waiting for the room to silence again. “However, make sure you are doing work. A few days off doesn’t mean don’t work out or work on your skills. If you all come back to training and prove you didn’t do anything, that means no more days off. Understood?” Everyone nodded. “Good, now shower you all stink.” Everyone laughed.

Auba and Laca stood around their locker talking for a few minutes before heading towards the showers. Auba made sure to stand as far away from Laca as he possibly could. 

He made the mistake of looking over to see where Laca was and Laca was staring straight at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Auba gulped and quickly got out of the shower. He dressed fast and got on the bus. 

He headed back to where him and Laca had sat. He put his headphones in and placed his head against the window. He tried to think about anything that he could to keep his mind off of Laca. He closed his eyes and was starting to drift off when he felt a hand on his thigh. He ripped his eyes open and glanced to its owner. 

Laca licked his lips before quickly removing his hand. He smirked at Auba before reaching over him to grab his ear bud, placing it in his own ear. Auba suddenly felt self conscious of what he was listening to. Laca smiled as he shifted a little closer to him so they could share the headphones. 

Auba felt himself slowly drifting off again and he allowed sleep to overtake him. 


	15. Chapter 14- Laca POV

As Auba slept, Laca found himself watching him. He liked how calm he looked. Laca pulled his phone out and quickly snapped a picture of him. He figured he’d save that for later. 

Laca placed his hand on Auba’s thigh. Auba was still fast asleep so Laca started lightly rubbing it. Auba slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed they were close to the training ground, so he stretched and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. 

Laca was still rubbing his thigh when Auba glanced over to him. Laca went to move his hand away but Auba placed his over the top. Laca looked up at him and Auba smiled. 

“You want to come to mine?” Laca asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the training ground. Auba yawned and nodded. 

When the bus pulled to a stop, they slowly climbed out of the bus. Auba started walking towards his SUV when Laca stopped him. 

“Leave it,” he waved his hand. “We’ll come shoot some balls tomorrow and you can get it then.” Auba nodded and followed Laca to his vehicle. 

Once they were safely inside away from the prying ears of their teammates Auba spoke. 

“Don’t you think this will get people talking?” Laca looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean me and you leaving together?”

“Everyone saw you were tired and sleepy. I will just tell them I didn’t feel safe having you drive home alone. No one will think anything of it.” Auba nodded again. 

The car ride to Laca’s was filled with a comfortable silence. Neither knew what lie ahead, only that they would be spending the night together. When they pulled up to his house, they got out quietly. Once inside, Laca finally broke the silence. 

“You know, technically, you owe me for scoring that goal,” Auba looked at him and bit his lip. 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Auba asked as he took a step closer. 

_ I want to hear my name spilling from your mouth as I cover you in my cum. _

Auba’s jaw dropped and he shifted his shorts. Laca’s eyes went wide. Did he just say that out loud? 

“Shit, I didn’t mean…” 

Auba gulped. He took a deep breath as he took a step closer to him. 

“I’d like that.”

Laca nodded and turned to walk into the kitchen. He motioned for Auba to follow him. 

“I need a drink first. You want something?” Laca asked as he poured himself some scotch. 

Auba grabbed the glass from him taking a long swig. He hissed as it went down. Laca laughed and poured another for himself. They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Auba turned and left the room. Laca followed him as he made his way up to the bedroom. 

Auba made his way over to the bed, and laid down. Laca stood in the doorway watching him for a few moments before walking fully into the room. Auba batted his eyes at him as he walked over towards the bed. 

Auba stood and placed his hands at Laca waist. He glanced up at him quickly before slowly starting to take his pants and boxers off. Laca gasped at the prospect of what was going to happen. 

Auba worked the pants down his legs before crouching down and taking them off Laca fully. Auba stood and placed his hands on Laca’s shoulders guiding him to sit. 

Laca couldn’t take his eyes off him as Auba slowly moved his eyes down to his dick. As Auba eyed it, his tongue darted out of his mouth and he quickly licked his lips before looking back up to meet his eyes. 

Laca gasped as Auba sank to his knees in front of him. He looked at him expectantly, giving him a quick nod before Auba reached his hand out. As soon as there was contact, Laca moaned. 

He wondered for days what it would feel like to have Auba’s mouth wrapped around him and he was seconds away from finding out. He made a mental note to think about anything other than the feeling, so he would last longer. 

Auba licked his lips a few times before attaching his mouth around the tip. Laca moaned at the feeling. Auba swirled his tongue around the tip, collecting the salty liquid before taking more of him into his mouth. 

Laca threw his head back and moaned as Auba took him all the way into his mouth. He couldn’t control himself as he tangled his fingers in Auba’s hair. Auba moaned around him as Laca tugged slightly. 

Laca felt himself getting close and he tried to take his mind off of the feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to picture anything but Auba on his knees in front of him. 

Auba unwrapped his mouth from around Laca’s length, causing him to open his eyes. He gasped as Auba licked the underside of his member before fully wrapping his mouth around him again. This time, Auba’s movement were more hurried. 

Laca felt his high rapidly approaching. He wanted to withstand this as long as possible.

“Auba, I’m….” Laca said as he gently pulled at Auba’s hair, slowly disconnecting their contact, before looking down at him. Auba disconnected with a pop. The trail of spit from Auba’s mouth to Laca’s cock did something to him. He felt his belly tighten, knowing what was about to happen. 

“Laca,” Auba half moaned as he fluttered his eyes up to meet Laca’s. That was all it took. 

“Fuck,” Laca came hard and without warning, covering Auba’s face with his sticky goodness. Auba blinked in shock as he kneeled there. 

Once Laca opened his eyes, he instantly hardened again at the site of Auba. Laca slowly removed his hands from Auba’s hair and panted. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Laca laughed after a few moments. He glanced down at Auba sitting on the floor licking his fingers. Auba raised an eyebrow. “About hearing my name from your mouth as I covered you in my come.” 

“Well, you got your wish!” Auba laughed as he swipped his hand across his cheek before bringing it back to his lips. Laca groaned. 

“Stop that!” Laca said as he grabbed Auba’s hand pulling him towards him. He pulled a little harder than he thought, causing Auba to land on his chest.

“Hi,” Auba smiled down at him as he shifted slightly, allowing Laca to feel how hard he was. Laca smirked. 

“Hi,” he said back and Auba smiled wide. 

As they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, Laca could see a million different thoughts running through Auba. He stayed silent for a moment. 

“I…” Auba paused. He bit his lip as he looked down at Laca’s lips. He watched as he took a deep breath and looked back up to his eyes. Laca raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge. Auba slowly lowered his head. 


	16. Chapter 15- Auba POV

As Auba looked down at Laca smiling up at him, his mind was racing. The feeling of having him in his mouth was something he couldn’t explain. He hadn’t expected that to be so...raw. 

He was a womanizer, he loved his woman. But the feeling of Laca in his mouth, his hands tangled in his hair, moaning from the way he was touching him, that lite a whole new desire within him. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew no woman would ever make him feel like that. Why? Because no woman he has ever been with had made him feel like that. 

“I…” he paused. What was he going to say? He didn’t want Laca to think he was a total freak. 

He couldn’t just openly say what was on his mind without scaring Laca away. He was just starting to like him. Auba stilled for a moment. ‘ _ Not like you like that dumbass!’  _ He thought to himself. 

Auba shook his head and looked down at Laca again. Laca raised his eyebrows in a challenge. Auba didn’t need the bait, he was going right in for the kill. 

He slowly started to lower his head. He needed to know if Laca’s lips tasted as good as they looked, were as soft as he had imagined. He glanced up at Laca quickly, seeing his eyes go wide, before softly connecting their lips.

He felt Laca gasp into the kiss, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Auba moved his hands, placing them on either side of Laca’s face, holding him in place. 

Laca shifted below him, causing their hardened cocks to rub together. Auba moaned into the kiss at the feeling. Auba pulled away from the kiss slightly as he looked down to Laca. 

Laca growled, placing his hands on Auba’s face, pulling him down to him, and attaching their lips again. This time, the kiss was more heated. Laca swiped his tongue across Auba’s lip. He instantly opened his mouth allowing the kiss to deepen. 

Laca shifted below him again, removing his hands as he quickly flipped them over. Auba squealed as suddenly Laca was on top of him. Laca laughed into the kiss before pulling away slightly. 

Auba opened his eyes, blinking a few times before making contact with Laca’s. Laca licked his lips as he studied him. Auba smiled and shifted again, making sure Laca could feel how hard he was. 

“Tsk tsk,” Laca tutted as he moved his hand to Auba’s hip, stilling him. Auba looked up at him and frowned. Laca laughed.

Auba’s eyes widened as he felt Laca slip his hands in his pants. Laca quickly found what he was looking for and ran his hands up the length a few times. Auba shifted his hips again.

“Just this once,” Laca said as he ran his nails up Auba’s rock hard cock. Auba shivered.

“I scored too you know,” Auba moaned out before closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Laca working him towards his release. 

Laca stopped and removed his hand completely causing Auba to growl deep in his throat. Laca laughed menacingly.

“Don’t fucking growl at me if you don’t want to face the consequences.”

Auba fluttered his eyes open and moaned out. Laca was smirking at him playfully. Auba rolled his hips, looking for any contact he could get. Laca placed his hands back on his hips, stilling him. 

Laca opened his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something, before finally shaking his head and replacing his hand. Auba bucked his hips up into the contact. 

It didn’t take long before Auba felt his high approaching. He felt his stomach get tight. He arched his back as he bucked his hips a few more times into Laca’s hand. 

“Lacazette,” he moaned as he came hard all over Laca’s hand. Laca stilled, quickly removing his hand before scurrying out of the room. Auba opened his eyes just in time to see his retreating figure go into the bathroom. 

Auba laid back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He winced as he felt the hardened come on his cheeks. He stood and looked towards the bathroom. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he heard the door opened. He turned to see Laca standing there. 

Auba took him in fully. He watched the way his abs ripped as he breathed. He licked his lips as he watched his package sway slightly as he shifted his weight onto one foot. He watched as Laca smirked. 

“Take a picture babe, it will last longer.” Auba shook his head and smiled. 

“I need a shower.” Laca nodded and moved out of the way. Auba hurried past him and into the shower. He took a quick shower before heading back out into the bedroom. 

He saw Laca laying in bed on his phone. Laca looked over to him as he heard the door open. Auba slowly started to walk over to him, but stopped. Laca cocked his head and patted the spot next to him. 

Auba wasted no time in crawling into bed next to Laca. He watched as Laca was looking at the pictures from the match today. He watched as Laca saved a few before posting them to his social media. 

He smiled as he picked one of the two of them shaking hands. Laca tagged him and posted the winking face. Auba laughed. 

“So about that…” Laca put his phone down and turned his body to face him. 

“I’m listening.”

“Let's make a real deal. When I score, you have to  do a sexual favor of my choosing. And when you score, I have to do a favor of your choosing.”

“So as in like a friends with benefits type thing?” Laca cocked his eyebrow. Auba nodded.

“Unless of course you don’t want…” Laca cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. 

“That sounds perfect to me.” He said pulling away. “Our new celebration with be shaking hands, acknowledging the fact that it’s going down tonight.” 

“I like the sound of that!” Auba smiled before moving a little bit closer to Laca. He placed his head on Laca’s chest and felt his eyes get heavy. He was whisked to sleep as Laca played with his hair. 


	17. Chapter 16- Laca POV

As he massaged the top of Auba’s head, Laca watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Laca watched and a small smile played on his lips, wondering what he was dreaming about. Auba shifted closer and Laca smiled. He had no idea how long he actually watched him sleep before his eyes finally got heavy and he drifted off as well.

Laca woke to a hand wrapped around his cock. He quickly threw open his eyes. He softened when he saw Auba laying next to him watching him. 

Auba went to pull his hand away but he covered it with his own, starting the motion again. Auba smiled. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me to..” he trailed off. 

“No. I want you to.” Laca had a hungry look in his eye. Auba bit his lip as he moved his head up to kiss him. 

Laca allowed him to take the lead this time. He laughed as Auba poked his tongue out, hoping to gain entrance. Laca let go of Auba’s hand around his own length in search of Auba’s. He found it with ease and slowly wrapped his hand around it.

They matched each other pump for pump as they slowly kissed. Laca knew Auba was close as he bit his lower lip. Laca let out a moan and Auba’s dick quivered slightly in Laca’s hand. Laca quickened his pace, Auba following suit. 

Auba pulled away from the kiss slightly and looked up at him. 

“You close?” He panted. 

“Yeah.”

Auba quickly captured Laca’s lips in a messy kiss as he sped up his hand. Laca smiled into the kiss as he did the same. 

They came at the same time, riding out their highs without breaking the kiss. Once they were both done, Auba placed a soft kiss to Laca’s lips before pulling away. 

“Good morning,” Auba smiled as he looked up to Laca. 

“It is now,” Laca laughed. 

They laid in bed for a few minutes before their phones went off. Laca grabbed his as Auba watched. 

**Rambo** : Who’s up for a pick up match at the training ground in an hour?

Laca looked over to Auba to get his answer. Auba nodded. 

“Sounds fun!” He smiled as he reached for his phone. Laca’s phone pinged again. 

**Auba** : I’m in!

Laca typed out a quick reply. 

**Laca** : as long as Lolo doesn’t get to be team captain I’m in!

**Lolo** : Shut up Laca 

“What is it between you and Lolo?” Auba asked as he sat up on the bed. Laca frowned at the loss of contact. 

“It’s a long story. I know him from the national team and we have been friends for a long time. But when I joined Arsenal something in him changed. He thinks just because he’s captain he can boss me around. I love the man but he irritates me.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Auba laughed before he got more serious. “Do I irritate you too?” He bit his lip. 

Laca cocked his head slightly. 

“No, why would you ask that?” He sat up and looked at him. 

“When we first met.. you… you seemed like you hated me.”

“I never hated you. I hated the situation.” Auba eyed him. “I thought you were going to come in here and take my starting spot that I worked so hard for last year. I was finally finding my place in the squad and they brought in a striker who, I have to admit is better than me. I was just… being a dick.” Auba laughed. “It was nothing against you.”

“I get that. I wouldn’t want someone to come in and take my spot either. But Laca, I’m not here to take your spot. I don’t want it. It’s either both of us, or neither of us. I won’t do this without my strike partner.” Laca smiled. “I do have one question though?”

“What’s that?” Laca got out of bed and headed towards his closet. Auba stood and followed him. Laca eye him for a second before grabbing out some clothes for him too, tossing them at him. 

“Why did you not want to be my friend? Why were we just going to pretend?” Laca stilled as Auba asked the question. He knew it was coming. 

He took a deep breath and watched as Auba put on his clothes. Auba finished and looked at him. Laca grumbled. 

“Because I didn’t know if I could just be your friend.” Auba breath caught in his throat. He took a step toward him. 

“Awe, you like me?” Auba teased grabbing Laca by the waist. 

“This is why I didn’t want to be your friend.” He laughed as he allowed Auba to pull him into the kiss. 

A few minutes later, they were in the car on their way to the training ground. They were laughing and joking as they got out and walked into the changing room. 

“Team captains this time are going to be Auba and Laca.” Xhaka announces. They looked at each other. 

“What, why?” Laca asked confused. 

“Because it wouldn’t be fair if you two somehow managed to end up on the same team!” Lolo laughed. “Plus, someone said I couldn’t be so,” he shrugged as he shot Laca a look. 

“Dammit,” Laca said just loud enough for only Auba to hear. Auba laughed. 

They walked out onto the training pitch together. Once out there they picked their teams. Auba admittedly had the stronger side. 

They started the match and Auba stole the ball from Laca. Doing some crazy footwork Laca had never seen before, he watched in awe as Auba took the ball up the pitch. Auba was just about to shoot but Emi saved it with ease. 

Emi long passed it out to Laca who ran up the pitch. He was able to dodge Lolo and Hector before taking his shot. The ball deflected off of Cech and into the goal. Laca and his team cheered. Auba smirked as he sauntered over to him. 

“You know training goals don’t count right?” Auba whispered as he was just within earshot. 

“What? Why? I scored that fair and square.” 

“Offsides!” Auba yelled causing Laca to narrow his eyes at him. He winked before taking a step closer. “Oh honey, you should be glad training goals don’t count. You would never be able to catch up to me.” Auba smirked as he walked away. 

“Auba you fuck, that was not offsides!” Laca ran to catch up with him. “You want to make a bet?” He whispered as he wiggles his eyebrows at him. 

“No, because gambling is bad. Especially when the odds are not in your favor.”

“We will see.” Laca winked. “How about, whoever has the most goals between us at the end of training?” 

Auba pondered it for a moment. He bit his lip as he studied his team. 

“Deal!” He stuck his hand out. Laca smirked as he took it, bowing as they shook hands. 

“Hey, lovebirds lets get the game going yeah?” They froze and looked up at each other. They could see the concern in each other’s eyes for a split second before they laughed and let go. 

“Fuck you!” Laca laughed as he walked over towards his team, calling them into a huddle. He glanced over at Auba who was going the same. 

“Listen here boys, we need to win this game. I need to score more goals than Auba.”

“Why?” Mesut asked. 

“Because if I do, he has to buy us all dinner. Otherwise, we have to buy them all dinner.” Laca lied. 

“What do you mean we?” Seo asked as he shot him a look. 

“I said what I said mate. So let’s win this!” Laca broke off from the huddle and winked at Auba. 

The boys panted as they stood in a huddle, drinking water. The score was 6-6, Auba and Laca scoring the only goals. Laca looked around at his team, he was proud of them. They were going hard for this only being a pick me up game. 

“We are this close to winning boys. Next goal ends it.” Laca took a big drink of water before glancing over at Auba who was still actively talking to his team. “Let’s do this!” Laca said as they broke. 

He watched as Auba said something to Aaron, Aaron glancing at Laca before nodding his head. Auba laughed and broke the huddle. 

“Next point wins it, it’s not going to be you.” Auba teased. 

“We will see about that.” Laca smirked. 

The match started again and Auba quickly took the ball, running up the pitch. Laca sprinted after him, ready to tackle him if he needed too. Just as Laca was about to go in for the ball, Auba passed it.

Laca followed the ball to see it land at Aaron’s feet. He froze as he watched Aaron kick the ball into the back of the net. He looked over at Auba who smirked. 

“Oops?” He offered before running to go celebrate with his team. 

Laca stood stunned. What was Auba playing at? He waited around until the celebrating was done before pulled Auba away from his team. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, you see..” Laca watched as Auba chewed on his lower lip. “We tied. So we both get one?”

“You dumbass!” Laca laughed as he threw his arm around Auba and they slowly walked towards the changing room. 

When they entered the changing room, it was silent. Everyone was sitting at their lockers, Coach standing in the middle of the room. 

“Take a seat you two,” coach said. 

They glanced at each other and then around the room before going to sit. Everyone looked prepared to get their asses handed to them. But to their surprise, coach laughed. 

“Who decided to have this game?” Aaron slowly raised his hand. “Rambo! Good thinking!” He walked over and high fived him. “What I saw out there, was a unified team. I want to see that at all times.” Coach said as he looked around the room. “On and off the pitch.” He smiled at them all as he walked towards the door. “Go out tonight as a team and have fun.” He said as he left. 

“Dinner at Oscars?” Lolo asked. Everyone agreed. “Great, meet for the team dinner at 7!”


	18. Chapter 17- Auba POV

Auba didn’t know anything about this place they were going to eat tonight. Laca had told him it was a fancy place, so to dress nicely. 

Auba stood staring at himself in the mirror. He had on a pair of black dress pants and a white button down. He looked fancy enough for him. He shrugged as he smiled at his reflection. He turned to look at the room which was a mess. He winced as he slowly made his way to the door. 

He made a mental note to clean when he got back. He got into his car and drove to Laca’s. As he pulled up Laca was waiting for him. Auba rolled his window down and smirked. 

“How much?” He yelled out the window. Laca shot him a glare causing Auba to erupt in laughter. 

“You couldn’t afford me,” Laca retorted as he climbed into the passenger's seat. 

“Wanna bet?” Auba asked as he edged closer. Laca eyed him for a second before slowly licking his lips. Auba’s eyes quickly darting down to watch the motion. 

Laca edged a little closer, causing Auba breath it hitch. Laca placed his hand on Auba’s thigh, before moving to whisper in his ear. He lightly licked at Auba’s lobe before nipping slightly. Auba shivered at the feeling. 

“You need to stop making bets you simply cannot win,” Laca whispered as he pulled away. He glanced down and laughed. He pulled fully away from Auba and put his seatbelt on. “Oh, and you might want to get rid of that before we join the team.”

Auba groaned as he shifted in his seat. He took a deep breath, biting his lip slightly as he looked at Laca. Laca glanced over at him, raising his eyebrows playfully. 

“I will make you pay for that later,” Auba said as he turned to drive away.

“Wanna bet?” 

Auba slammed on the breaks. He looked over to Laca who had a playful smirk on his lips. Auba bit his lip as he imagined what he could do to him right now. Laca pursed his lips as he waited for a reply. 

After a few moments of intense staring, Auba started to drive again. He kept his eyes firmly on the road. He tried to think of anything to get the feeling in his pants to subside. As they neared the restaurant, he could swear he was harder than he was before. 

When he parked the car, Auba shifted his pants a few times before climbing out. He tried his best to hide his massive boner. Laca was doing nothing to help. 

Laca decided to walk in front of Auba. He kept shaking his ass as he walked, clearly to get a rise out of Auba. Auba shot daggers at the back of his head. Laca would turn around every so often and smirk. He knew what he was doing. 

Once they entered the restaurant, Auba was happy to see it so dimly lit. All he had to do was make it to the table where the rest of the boys sat in their private room and he would be okay. 

As he entered the private room, his eyes instantly found Laca. He motioned for Auba to come over and he took a deep breath before joining him. Laca looked down and laughed lightly. Auba rolled his eyes before whispering to him. 

“Shut up, this is your fault!”

Laca looked shocked. He threw his hand at his heart. 

“Whatever did I do?” He smirked. Auba shot him a glare. Laca threw his hands up in surrender. “I’ll deal with it.” Auba eyed him.  _ What the hell does he mean by that? _

Lolo entered the room and motioned for everyone to sit. Auba took his place between Laca and Micki. Micki glanced at him and made a face before laughing. Auba shot him a look and Micki threw his hands up in surrender. 

As the waiter came around to take their orders, Auba felt Laca place his hand on his thigh. Auba’s breathing hitched slightly. Laca squeezed his thigh as they sat quietly together. 

Laca kept his hand on Auba’s thigh all through the meal. He would occasionally move his hand upward and swipe is softly across his cock, just to check if he was still hard. Every time he did it, Auba would jolt forward at the touch. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything. 

After their meal, the boys sat around drinking alcohol and talking amongst themselves. Auba was deep in a conversation with Micki  when he felt Laca slip his hand in his waistband. Auba bit his lip and tried to remain calm. 

He closed his eyes as Laca wrapped his hand around his dick. Auba let out a deep breath, finally happy to feel relief. Laca swiped his thumb across the tip, causing Auba to curse. 

Micki eyed him for a brief second. Auba smiled and they continued talking. Well, Auba listened, afraid that if he spoke he would let out a moan. 

Laca kept his hand moving, quickening his pace. Laca gave a quick flick of his fingers, and Auba opened his legs to give him better access. Auba shifted slightly in his seat as Laca continued his assault. 

Auba took a few deep breaths as he felt himself getting closer. He tried to keep his mind focused on what Micki was saying but all he could think about was the man whose hand was currently wrapped around the most important part of his body. 

Auba felt his high coming quickly and he stilled. He placed his hands on the table, gripping at the table cloth. 

“You okay?” Micki asked as he gave Auba a worried look. 

“Yeah, mate, you alright?” Auba turned to shoot Laca a look. He shrugged his shoulders playfully as he turned back to continue talking to Aaron. 

“I’m…” Laca’s ran his nails up the side causing Auba to lose it. “Fuck,” he moaned as he glanced to Laca. 

Laca licked his lips and smirked at him as he helped him ride his high. Auba closed his eyes and took a few breaths. When he opened them, everyone was staring at him. Auba laughed awkwardly.

Auba quickly grabbed his glass of alcohol and downed it. He winced as the burning liquid made its way into his system. He looked back at the team who were all still looking at him.

“What?” He asked as he shifted in his seat. Laca’s hand was still on him. Laca gave him one last squeeze as he removed his hand, patting him on the thigh. 

“You alright?” Lolo asked from across the table. 

“Yeah, sorry. I just realized I need more to drink.” Micki narrowed his eyes at him, glancing between him and Laca. 

“Pea…” Micki said exasperated. Auba looked to him quickly, pleading with his eyes. Micki sighed. 

Auba reached for Micki’s drink, taking a big swig. Micki reached over and grabbed it from his hands. Auba stuck his lip out. Micki shook his head. 

Auba shrugged as he turned towards Laca. Laca was deep in conversation with Aaron so he watched him for a moment before grabbing Laca’s glass. Laca watched him as he brought it up to his lips.

_ Gross, water! _ Auba thought.  _ Drink it bitch! _

Auba downed it before handing the glass back to Laca. Laca smiled as he motioned to the waiter to fill it back up. 

Auba didn’t know if it was the alcohol he drank or the high he felt from getting off in front of his teammates, but he just had a weird feeling in his stomach. He wanted to leave, no, he needed to leave.

In his mind, he was thinking about ways to get Laca back for what he did. He was so deep in thought; he didn’t realize someone calling his name. 

“AUBA!” He winced as his name was yelled and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He glanced around the room trying to figure out who called his name. 

“Where did you go?” Micki laughed as he stood. Auba watched him for a moment realizing everyone was leaving. 

“Sorry,” he looked around. “I was just thinking.” 

Micki shot him a knowing look before shaking his head and pulling him into a hug. 

“Just be careful this time,” he pulled away. Auba nodded. 

“I need your keys,” Auba turned to Laca.

“What, why!?” 

“You have been drinking my friend.” Oh right. 

Auba groaned as he handed over his keys. As his hand brushed with Laca’s, he got a wicked smirk on his face. Phase one of his plan to get Laca back was about to begin. 


	19. Chapter 18- Laca POV

As Auba handed him his keys, he smugly smirked. Laca knew he was going to get him back for what he did at dinner, but he was slightly worried by the look on his face. 

As they walked outside, Auba was deep in a hushed conversation with Micki. As they neared the car, Laca opened the passenger door. 

“Please just don’t do anything stupid,” Micki pleaded as he pulled Auba in for a hug. 

“What? Me? Never!” Auba laughed. Micki laughed lightly before glancing at Laca. Laca gave him a confused look as he moved to grab Auba. 

Auba smiled up at him as Laca helped him into the car. As Laca moved to place him into the car, Auba whispered in his ear.

“Payback is a bitch.” Laca gulped as he looked down at Auba who put his seatbelt on and placed his hands nicely in his lap. Laca shook his head as he walked around the car. 

As he climbed in he looked over to Auba. He yawned and placed his head against the window. 

“Yours or mine?” 

“Yours,” Auba yawned again. Laca nodded as he started the car. 

He pulled out into traffic and headed towards his house. As soon as they were safely away from the rest of the team, he heard Auba shifting next to him. 

He felt Auba’s hand on his leg as he glanced down and over to Auba. He still had his head against the window. Without thinking, Laca shifted slightly closer to him. 

Laca was lost in thought when he heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down. He looked over to see Auba dangerously close to him, smirking menacingly. 

He had no time to react as Auba pulled his dick out of his pants and quickly attached his lips to it. Laca groaned as Auba sucked lightly at the tip, before taking him deeper. 

Laca felt his body stiffen at the feeling, the car jolting forward. Laca tried to push Auba off, but he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Auba,” Laca moaned. “Stop.”

Auba hummed as he used the tip of his tongue to rub along the underside of Laca’s shaft. Laca groaned at the feeling. He could feel Auba’s smirk. 

Laca tried with all his might to focus on driving. He was getting near his house. He just had to make it there. Auba must have sensed it, because he worked double time.

Laca started panting as he felt his high approaching sooner than he would have liked. Auba pulled his mouth up, tongue swirling around the tip. 

“Fuck, Auba!” Laca moaned as he slammed on the breaks as he came hard in Auba’s mouth. 

Auba swallowed all he had to offer, even licking him clean before placing a soft kiss to the tip and turning back towards the window. Laca could see the smirk on his face in the reflection of the window. 

“You just wait buddy,” Laca said as he stuffed himself back into his pants. “Your ass is mine.” 

“Good.”

Laca shook his head, taking a deep breath before starting to drive again. The rest of the ride was silent. Laca wanted like hell to ask Auba what he was thinking, but he stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts. 

As they pulled up to his house, he felt nervous. He didn’t know why, but with the inner turmoil he was feeling, he didn’t trust himself to be alone with Auba. He wished that he had had a few drinks at dinner. 

He slowly stepped out of the car, watching as Auba did the same. Auba looked nervous too. Laca breathed a sigh of relief. He watched as Auba looked up at his house and bit his lip. 

Laca unlocked the door and quickly walked to the kitchen. He took out two glasses and placed them on the counter before filling them with scotch. He drank his and sighed as he felt the stress instantly leave his body. 

Auba walked over and grabbed his glass, hissing as he drowned the liquid. 

“Listen.. we don’t..” Auba cut him off with a soft kiss. Laca melted into it, his hands going to Auba’s waist. 

He quickly picked Auba up and set him on the counter without breaking the kiss. Auba instantly opened his legs, allowing him to stand closer. Laca tilted his head and deepened the kiss. 

Without asking, Auba opened his mouth allowing Laca to snake his way in. He could taste the scotch on his tongue and he licked at it. He could feel Auba giggle. He smiled into the kiss as he slowly started to unbutton Auba’s shirt.

Auba followed suit, getting angry at not being able to do it in his drunken states and ripped it open. Laca gasped. 

“You’re going to pay for that,” Laca said as he pulled away for a second and then quickly attaching his lips back with Auba’s. 

Auba’s hands found their way to his waistband and slowly started to pull them down. Laca placed a soft kiss on Auba’s lips before trailing kissed down to his neck. 

He started to lightly nip and lick, causing a sound of pleasure to erupt from Auba. He smirked as he continued his assault. Auba moaned at the feeling. Once satisfied he left a mark, Laca pulled away and stepped out of his pants. 

Auba whimpered at the loss of contact. Laca laughed as he reached down to pull Auba’s pants off him. Once off, he stepped back and looked at the naked man sitting on his counter.

No matter what happened in his life, Lace knew nothing was ever going to be better than this moment. He smiled as he took a step closer, attaching his lips to Auba’s again. Auba wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. Without warning, Laca grabbed Auba and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom.

He threw Auba on the bed and he sat up on his elbows as he watched Laca. Laca took a few breaths, staring at the man in front of him. Maybe it was the lust clouding his judgement, but he had never seen a more beautiful human being in his life. 

He watched as Auba suddenly felt self conscious and reached for the blanket to cover up. Laca reached out and stopped him. Auba glanced up at him. 

Laca shook his head, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and he slowly climbed on the bed. Auba opened his legs allowing Laca to crawl between them. Laca leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Laca kissed his way down to Auba’s neck, licking the mark he left earlier causing Auba to hiss. Laca smiled as he continued kissing his way down to Auba’s dick, which was begging to be touched between them. Laca took it in his hands, placing kisses up and down it before slowly wrapping his mouth around it. 

Auba bucked his hips and moaned at the sensation. Laca moved his head up and down a few times, being sure to run his tongue along the vein on the bottom. Auba started panting above him. Laca quickly pulled off and continued his light kisses, this time on Auba’s thigh.

Auba sat up slightly as he watched what he was doing. Laca looked up at him quickly before leaning down and slowly sucking one of his balls into his mouth. Auba let out a pornographic moan, that went straight to Laca’s dick. 

Laca rolled the other one in his hand. He massaged it for a few minutes before releasing them both and kissing his way down to Auba’s puckered hole. He placed a soft kiss to it, causing Auba to jolt. 

Laca quickly placed his left hand on his stomach, holding him in place. He used his right hand to shift Auba so he had better access to his acquired target. Laca started to rub his hand softly on Auba’s stomach, causing him to calm down. He could feel his breathing staggering. 

Laca took a deep breath as he slowly started to lick at Auba’s hole. He could hear Auba moaning above him but he paid no attention. He kept his mind focused on the task at hand. 

He licked and sucked for a few seconds before being a little more intrusive. He poked his tongue out a little harder and felt Auba shake as it slowly entered him. Laca groaned at the feeling. 

He lapped at him, going in and out a few more times. He felt the staggering breaths leaving Auba and pulled away. He sat up and looked at him. 

Auba had his eyes closed as he was laying back on the bed. Laca watched him with awe. He truly was the most beautiful person. Auba slowly peeled his eyes open and they instantly connected with Laca’s.

Laca froze as he saw a new emotion within them. He couldn’t place it, but he knew Auba wanted this as much as he did. He looked pleadingly down at Auba, asking for silent permission, knowing speaking would ruin the mood. Auba licked his lips and nodded his head. 

Laca moved up and captured Auba’s mouth. It wasn’t a rushed kiss, it was sweet and sensual. As they were kissing, Laca reached over and grabbed the lube off his bedside table. 

He never used to keep it there, but he has been needing it a lot more these days since Auba entered his life. He felt Auba’s breath shutter as he heard the bottle open. Laca focused on the kiss, allowing Auba to take control. 

Laca quickly poured some lube on his hand, closing the bottle and dropping it on the floor. He slowly rubbed the lube on his fingers before pulling away and looking down to Auba again. 

Auba smiled up at him and thrust his hips forward. Laca smiled as he leaned back down to reconnect their kiss. Laca had to admit, he didn’t think there was any greater feeling in life than Auba’s lips. In a few minutes, he would be proven wrong. 

Laca slowly moved his hand down between Auba’s legs. He shifted to make himself more comfortable as he placed his finger at Auba’s opening and paused for a second. He deepened the kiss as he pushed his finger slowly inside. Auba gasped into the kiss. 

Laca stilled as he allowed Auba time to adjust. Once Auba bucked his hips, looking for more contact, Laca slowly started to work his finger in and out. Auba moaned into the kiss. 

Laca worked Auba slowly, giving him plenty of time to get used to the new sensation. Laca slowly added another finger. Auba hissing slightly at the pain caused Laca to still. 

After a few moments, Auba nodded and he slowly worked his fingers in and out. Without warning Laca cocked his fingers, causing Auba to finally break the kiss. 

“Oh fuck,” he panted breathelessly. Laca smirked and continued the motion a couple of times before adding a third finger.

Laca looked down and watched Auba becoming unraveled below him. He watched as Auba’s face contorted into pure bliss as he lightly swiped at that sweet spot within him. Laca didn’t know how much longer he could stand not being inside of him. 

Laca slowly removed his fingers, Auba whimpering at the loss. Laca slowly reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube off the floor. 

Auba sat up and reached for it. Laca looked at him quizzically as Auba grabbed it out of his hands. Laca watched as Auba poured some on his palm before closing the lid and dropping it on the floor. 

Auba shifted and reached his hand down to find Laca’s dick. Laca shivered at the cold lube as Auba started to gently work his hand up and down his length. Laca threw his head back and moaned at the feeling. 

Auba worked his hand a few more times before releasing him and slowly falling back on the bed. Laca opened his eyes and looked down at him. He positioned himself between his legs, inching closer. He paused at his entrance, leaning down as he slowly pushed inside. 

Laca quickly attached their lips, swallowing Auba’s wimpers of pain at the feeling. He felt Auba tense around him and moved his hands up to his face. He gently cradled his face in his hands and he kissed him slowly. 

Auba slowly relaxed and Laca pushed a little bit farther. Laca made sure to give him time to adjust each time, taking small cues from Auba as to when he was ready. Once he pushed in all the way, Laca moaned. 

The feeling of finally being inside of Auba was almost too much to handle. He needed to move, but he waited until Auba thrust his hips, looking for additional contact. 

Laca pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Auba as he slowly started to move. He watched Auba as his face shifted from that of pain, to one of pleasure. 

After a few slow thrusts, Auba arched his back and met Laca thrust for thrust. He watched him in wonder as Auba’s mouth dropped open and he moaned. 

Laca resisted the urge to lean down and kiss him, instead allowing the sounds of Auba’s moans to bring him closer to the edge. Laca looked down between them and almost came at the site of himself entering Auba. 

He noticed Auba’s dick untouched between them and reached his hand down to grab it. Auba’s eyes flew open and he watched as Laca worked his hand up and down. Laca knew he was close when he felt Auba shiver in his hand. 

Laca resisted the urge to speed up. This wasn’t just a causal fuck, he knew this meant something to both of them so he was going to take his time. He didn’t want this to be a one and done. He never wanted to leave this moment, on his bed with Auba. 

Laca felt his high suddenly ready to leave his body, but he tightened his core as he held it in. He was going to come with Auba. Auba looked up at him for a split second before arching his back and closing his eyes.

“Alexandre,” Auba moaned as he came all over his belly. Laca pumped a few more times. 

“Pierre,” Laca moaned as he came inside of Auba. Auba opened his eyes and stared at Laca. Laca stilled as they stared at each other. 

Neither one moved, both realized the magnitude of what just happened. Both could feel the instant change in the air around them. 

After a few minutes, Laca slowly pulled out. Auba winced at the feeling. Laca quickly laid down on the bed before pulling Auba into him. 

They laid in a comfortable silence. Laca’s mind raced as he felt Auba’s breathing get steady as he fell asleep. Laca slowly felt himself falling asleep and he welcomed it. 


	20. Chapter 19- Auba POV

From that night on, something was different between the two of them. They had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. The rest of the team noticed it too. 

Auba would laugh it off as them now being best friends. It seemed to work, and it wasn’t actually a lie. It had been almost two months since that night and they were still as close as ever. 

Their deal still stood, Auba winning by a long shot. Each time, Auba always wanting the same thing, to feel the way he felt that night. Laca never denied him. After all, he enjoyed it too. 

Auba got out of bed and walked to his window. He had finally found a new place. Conveniently, it was across the street from Laca’s. As he looked out the window he noticed Lolo was over at Laca’s. 

He wondered what on earth he was doing there so early. He shook his head and headed towards the shower. He was lost in thought as he heard his front door open. 

There was only one person it could be. They had given each other keys, just in case they needed that midnight booty call. That rarely happened and they almost never slept apart anymore. 

Auba gasped as he felt the cold air enter the bathroom as Laca walked in. He turned to look at him. Something was wrong, he could see it on Laca’s face. 

“What’s..” Auba started but was cut off by Laca quickly stepping into the shower and connecting their lips. Auba sighed and melted into it. 

He would never get used to the feeling. He enjoyed it way more than anyone could ever imagine. 

Laca broke the kiss first, pulling away and looking up at Auba. He was slightly taller than Laca but he hardly noticed. Laca bit his lip as he stood staring at him for a few seconds. 

In a split second, Laca spun Auba around and pulled him close to his chest. Auba leaned his head back and sighed. 

“You alright,” Auba asked as he leaned against Laca. Laca reached his hand around and wrapped his hand around Auba’s shaft. 

“I’m good, but this would make me feel better,” Laca whispered as he placed a kiss to his shoulder. Auba leaned into the touch.

“You could have had this last night, but you decided to go home,” he paused putting emphasis on the next word. “Alone.”

Laca stilled for a second, shifting so that Auba could feel how hard he was for him. Auba gasped. 

“You have a match today and you need to be able to run.” Laca laughed. “Believe me, I wanted to screw your brains out, but for the  _ betterment,”  _ Auba froze at the word,“of the team I had to go home alone. I knew if you stayed I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you.” Laca nipped at his shoulder.

“Alex, is that what’s wrong?” Auba spun around so he could see the reaction on Laca’s face. Laca looked at him, shrugged and reached for him again. Auba took a step back causing Laca to growl. 

“I told you, I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Auba cocked his head. 

“Don’t lie to me Alex. I know you better than that. Plus, I saw Lolo at your house. So what did he say?” Laca rubbed his face with his hands. He looked over to Auba before turning, opening the shower door and walking out. Auba inwardly groaned. 

Auba quickly turned off the water, racing to catch up with him. He knew something was wrong, so why wasn’t he just telling him. 

“Alex!” Auba yelled as he ran down the stairs. He slid across the floor and slammed Laca into the door. “Sorry, didn’t mean to do that.” Auba laughed. 

Laca sighed and he turned to walk into the kitchen. Auba followed and sat on the counter waiting for Laca to speak. 

Auba had learned this about him. He needed time to formulate his thoughts before he spoke. It was often irritating, as in times like this, that Laca wouldn’t just blurt out what he was thinking. 

After a few minutes, Laca took a deep breath and turned around. Auba could see the hurt on his face so he motioned for him to come to him. Laca took a step forward and stopped. 

“He said I wasn’t playing today.” Laca looked at the floor. 

Auba reached his hand out and grabbed Laca’s pulling him into him and wrapping his arms around him. Auba felt Laca slowly relax against him. 

“Did he say why?” 

“He’s not impressed with my attitude.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Laca shrugged. 

Auba suddenly felt enraged. Admittedly, this had nothing to do with their arrangement. It was about the fact that Laca had been working hard and training hard and for some dumbass reason he wasn’t going to start today. Auba was fuming. 

“Auba, don’t.” Laca placed his hand on Auba’s cheek. Auba instantly relaxed slightly. But he was still furious. 

“This is bullshit.”

“Life is bullshit sometimes.” Laca said as he placed a soft kiss to Auba’s mouth. It was took quick for Auba to react before Laca slowly stepped back. “Look, I’m going to go get ready. I’ll see you at the stadium.”

Auba watched as Laca turned and  walked out of the house. Auba quickly went upstairs and got changed. He wanted to have a word with Coach before the match. 

When he pulled into the stadium, no one was around yet. He quickly swiped his key card, causing the gate to open. He pulled down into the parking garage and headed towards his spot. He stretched as he got out. 

He looked around at a couple of cars parked down there and made his way into the changing room. On his way, he ran into Stuart. 

“Stu!” Auba cheered as he ran to catch up with him. 

“Hey Auba,” Stuart smiled. “You ready for the match today?”

“I’d be more ready if my strike partner was playing,” Stuart stopped walking, turning to look at him. “Captain dickhead is at it again,” Auba winced. “Sorry man.” 

Auba knew Stuart was close with Lolo. Stuart just laughed.

“He has his moments, that’s for sure.” He started walking again. “Did he say why he wasn’t playing today?”

“His attitude.” Stuart laughed. 

“What attitude? We are talking about Laca right? The one who has been on his best behavior that last two months?” Auba nodded. “Wow, he really is a dickhead.”

Auba laughed as he said goodbye to Stuart and headed towards the pitch. 

This was Auba’s favorite part about game day. When he could get to the stadium early and go take in the magnitude of the pitch in its most tranquil state. 

As he walked out onto the pitch, he looked up at the beautiful stadium around him. No matter how many times he had done this, it never failed to send a shiver down his spine. As he took in the coliseum before him, he got lost in thought. He imagined what it would be like to score the winning goal in over time causing this place to erupt. He wondered what it would feel like to win a trophy on this hallowed ground. 

His phone buzzed in his hand, pulling him out of his trance. He looked down at it to see Stuart had sent him a text. He opened it and looked at the picture on the screen. 

It was of him, starring up in wonder at the stadium. He quickly saved it and changed his profile pictures to it on social media. 

He heard someone cough behind him and he slowly turned around. He smiled as he saw Eden Hazard slowly walking towards him. He has known Eden for a while. 

“How’s it going Auba?” Eden asked as he came to give him a hug. 

“It’s going,” Auba laughed. 

“Magnificent stadium, isn’t it.” Auba nodded. “Doesn’t hold a candle to Signal.” 

“That stadium is something else.”

“Do you ever miss it?” 

“Yeah, but I honestly love it here.” And he did, just not for the reasons people thought. 

“Well anyways, ready to get your ass kicked today?” Auba laughed causing Eden to laugh too. “No I’m serious.”

“Keep dreaming Haz.” Auba pushed him slightly. “You won’t be able to handle me when I release my inner beast.” He growled. Eden bent clutching his stomach as he laughed. 

“Fuck I’ve missed you Aubameyang.” Auba smiled. 

“I haven’t.” Auba turned to look at Giroud coming onto the pitch. “But I sure do miss this place.”

“Not a fan of the bridge then?” Auba teased as he shook hands with him. 

They stood around talking for a while before fans started to file in. Auba was the first to leave, quietly heading towards the changing room. It was silent when he entered, everyone doing their pre match routines.

He slowly made his way over to his locker. He sat down next to Mesut. He smiled over at him. 

Auba got changed and looked towards Laca. He had his head in his hands. Auba wanted to go comfort him but he knew better. So he pulled his phone out and sent a text instead. 

**Auba** : cheer up babe. I will score on the pitch and you will score in bed tonight ;)

He hit send and looked over to Laca. Laca didn’t pick his head up as his phone buzzed. Auba watched him silently for a second before slowly walking over to him. 

He grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He slowly walked him towards the showers. Once they were alone he picked Laca’s head up. Laca looked at him. Auba offered a small smile. 

Auba pulled him into a hug and felt Laca relax against him. He rubbed his back for a few moments before placing a soft kiss to Laca’s neck. He felt him tense for a second before letting go. 

Auba turned on his heels and walked into the changing room. His eyes connected with Lolo and he motioned for him to follow him. Lolo looked shocked at the anger on his face. He quickly looked back to Laca for help before following Auba out of the room. 

Auba led them down the hall a ways before he turned to speak. 

“Auba.. wait,” Lolo began. “I know what this is about.”

“When we lose this match today, you will have NO ONE,” he made sure to place emphasis on the no one. “To blame but yourself.” And with that he walked away. 

This time he didn’t go back into the changing room. He headed straight for the tunnel. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Lolo. He ran into coach standing in the tunnel as well. 

“Auba,” he smiled but saw the anger in his eyes. “Use that anger today, it will help us win.”

“No,” Auba growled. “What will help us win is Laca by my side.” 

“He will be, just in the second half.” Auba looked at him sideways. “He took a knock in training the other day.” Auba resisted the urge to correct him, his mind going back to the real reason Laca had been limping. “So I just want to give him a little extra time. He will be on for the second half. I plan to sub him at halftime.”

“Does he know that?” 

“I’m not sure. Laurent was supposed to tell him.” Auba felt his anger return at the mention of his name. 

Auba turned as he heard the squad coming down the hall. Coach patted him on the back before walking out onto the pitch. Auba stood against the wall, waiting for the team to line up. 

As Eden passed, he heard him growl. Auba laughed and growled back. 

After the pleasantries were over, the match started. Auba just felt off. He felt like a part of him was missing. He had a few shots on goal, but they mostly soared one way or another. 

As there was a stoppage in play, Auba looked around. He noticed that Laca was warming up along the side of the pitch. He smiled as he watched him talking with Iwobi. 

“Auba, let’s score please.” Micki teased. 

“I’m trying Mick. Get the ball to me and I will.” Auba laughed as the ref blew his whistle. 

Micki wasted no time in settling the ball at Auba’s feet. Auba took off down the pitch, dodging a defender. He was one on one with the goalkeeper as he faked right. The goalkeeper went that way and Auba sent it flying into the net. 


	21. Chapter 20-Laca POV

Laca stopped stretching as he watched Auba running with the ball. He smiled as he saw him dodging defenders. He watched with bated breath as he saw him go to the right, the goalkeeper following his moments. 

He roars as Auba faked him and shot into the left side of the net. He froze as he saw Auba coming towards him. 

Without hesitation, Laca threw his arms open as Auba came flying into them. Auba wrapped himself tightly around him as the rest of the team joined in. Laca felt Auba place a soft kiss to his neck.

“Way to go Auba!” Hector roared as he jumped onto the pile. Auba stayed hugging Laca for a second longer as everyone else stepped away. 

Laca smiled as he stuck his hand out. Auba smirked as he took it. The crowd went wild at the gesture. Auba laughed as he waved at the fans. 

A little while later, the ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the first half. Laca watched as Auba walked towards the tunnel with Eden. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt a stingp of jealousy. 

“What were you and Hazard talking about?” Laca quizzed as they walked towards the changing room. Auba eyed him. 

“He told me good goal.” Laca eyed him skeptically. 

“You were flirting.” Auba paused for a second before bursting out laughing. 

“With Eden? Laca come on man.” He glanced over to Laca who was seething with anger. Auba gulped. 

“You were flirting with him earlier too. I saw you two on the pitch before the match, and in the tunnel.” Auba was taken back. 

“Wait, were you spying on me?” Now Auba was getting mad. 

“It’s not spying when you do it for the world to see!” Laca boomed as he started walking again. 

“You know what, fuck you Alex!” Auba said as he walked past him and into the changing room. 

Laca froze as everyone turned to stare at them. 

“What?” He barked. Everyone looked away. 

He walked over towards Auba. Auba brushed him off and stood to leave. Laca grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. He was aware of the whole room watching. He pulled him close and whispered in his ear. 

"If you don’t watch yourself, I will show everyone that you are mine.” He felt Auba shiver. He slowly let him go. 

He watched as Auba looked flustered. He shook his head a few times before turning to head out of the changing room.

“Laca, what the fuck?” Lolo roared as he walked over towards him. Laca looked at him. 

“What did I do?”

“What did I tell you!?” Laca narrowed his eyes. 

“What goes on between me and him is our business!”

“Until it starts affecting my team and then it becomes my business.”

“DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE IT AFFECTED YOUR PRECIOUS TEAM!?” Laca boomed as he motioned around the room. Everyone was staring at the two of them. 

“That’s it Laca, I’ve had it with you.” Laca rolled his eyes.

He glanced towards the door as he heard it open. Auba was standing there. Lolo followed his gaze, smirking. Lolo took a step towards Laca, leaning in so only he could hear. 

“You are suspended for two weeks. Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my face.” He went to walk away but turned back around. “And no contact with him.” 

Laca was about to say something but thought better of it. He just shook his head before sitting down and placing his head in his hands. He stayed like that until the rest of the boys left the changing room. 

He wanted to be gone before they came back. He didn’t want to have to explain anything. He quickly wrote a note to Auba, placing it in his phone case before grabbing his things and leaving. 

As he walked out of the stadium, he had no idea what to do or where to go. He knew that if he didn’t do as Lolo said, there would be even more repercussions. He had been on Lolo’s bad side too many times to know he meant business. 

As he was driving, he decided to go home and pack. He packed a quick bag and threw his phone down on the bed, before turning to leave the room. He knew that was the only way he would last without talking to Auba. 


	22. Chapter 21-Auba POV

It had been two weeks since Auba had last heard from Laca. He went to look for him after the match against Chelsea, but he was nowhere to be found. 

When he went to check his house, he found his phone lying on his bed and his clothes were gone. 

Auba missed him like crazy and just wanted him to come back. He knew that their “fight,”  _ if you could call it that,  _ wasn’t enough to make him leave. He knew it had to do with whatever Captain Fuckface had said. Auba was really starting to hate him. 

He didn’t know what their fight was about. All he heard when he was coming back from the hallway was Lolo saying “that’s it Laca, I’ve had it with you.” After that Laca was gone. 

The worst part about it was, no one had even mentioned his absence. It was like he never existed at all. That’s what hurt Auba the most, because it was starting to feel as though he hadn’t. 

Auba sighed as he got out of bed. He stretched and jumped in the shower. They had a big match today and he needed to be ready. 

He showered quickly before heading to the training ground. The bus was just pulling in when he shut his car off. He slowly got out and walked towards it. He got on, sitting in his usual place before slipping his ear buds in. 

He needed to get his mind right and he didn’t want any distractions. He closed his eyes as he listened to the music. He was lost in thought as they pulled up to the stadium. He slowly got off the bus and headed towards the pitch.

This has become his new pre game ritual. As he walked out onto the pitch, he felt the buzz in the air. He was excited for the match. 

After a few minutes, he slowly started back toward the changing room. He felt his phone buzz in his hand. He quickly looked down at it. 

**Laca** : Good luck today. Make me proud! 

Auba groaned as he put it into his pocket. He needed to get in the zone and he did not need any distractions right now. 

He got dressed slower than normal. His mind kept going back to that text. Who the hell did Laca think he was, disappearing without a word for two weeks and then texting him like nothing happened. 

Auba could feel himself getting heated. He needed to calm down. He headed out towards the tunnel. He stood at the entrance to the pitch and watched as the stadium was alive with fans. 

“Well if it isn’t PE14.” Auba gritted his teeth and he turned around smiling. 

“Can I help you Dele?” Auba asked. 

“Yeah, you can choke.” Auba laughed.

“I always knew Eric liked it rough.” Dele’s eyes flew open for a split second before he narrowed them. “Speaking of, where is your boyfriend?”

“I don’t have one Del, you know that.” Auba laughed. 

“That’s not word on the street.”

“Alright, so who is it according to the streets?”

Dele looked around and took a step towards him before speaking.

“Alex,” Auba’s eyes went wide but he didn’t say anything. “Oh so it is true.” 

“What street says that?” 

“Ours.” Dele laughed causing Auba to laugh too. They lived next door to each other. After a few second Auba pulled Dele in for a hug.

“Anyways, truthfully; how are you doing Auba?” Dele looked concerned for a moment. Auba made a so-so motion with his hand. “Well you know I’m there if you need me, even if we are supposed to be mortal enemies.”

“Thanks Dele. Maybe I’ll have you round in a few days so I can kick your ass in FIFA.” Dele laughed. 

“You say the word, I’m there.” 

The sound of their teammates coming down the tunnel caused them to walk away from each other. Auba took a deep breath as he walked out of the tunnel and onto the pitch. 

~~~~

Auba cut up the right and into the box. He yelped as his feet were suddenly taken out from beneath him. He winced as he hit the ground. He heard the whistle go immediately. 

“Auba, you won us a penalty!” Micki said as he reached down to help him up.

Auba rubbed his ankle before standing. He looked around at his teammates. No one stepped up to take it, so he decided he’d do it. 

He glanced up at the screen. It was in the 96th minute, the match was tied. If he made this, they beat their biggest rivals. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he missed. 

Auba placed the ball and studied Lloris for a few moments. He knew he was weaker on the left side, but Auba too was weaker on his left side. Maybe he could fake him out. He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for the ref to blow his whistle again. 

The second he did, Auba shook his body. He took a step before going towards the ball. He saw Lloris going to the left, so Auba kicked it towards the right. 

From the second his foot connected, he knew it was going wide. He didn’t hit it correctly and he instantly fell to the ground as his ball sailed to the right of the net. 

The Tottenham fans went crazy. Auba placed his head in his hands as the ref blew the whistle signalling the end of the match. Auba sat there for a few moments before he felt hands on his knees. 

“Auba,” Auba lifted his head slightly to look at Dele. “It was a good try.” 

“It went wide Del.”

“Yeah but at least you didn’t send it to the moon,” Dele shrugged. 

“Positives Dele!” He nodded. Dele laughed as he stuck his hand out to help him up. 

They exchanged shirts and walked with each other towards the changing room. 

“How much harassment are you going to get?” Dele asked as they stopped outside the Arsenal changing room. 

“I’ll let you know.” Auba said as he reached for the handle. 

“Just remind them, no one else stepped up to take it.” Auba nodded as Dele walked away down the hall.

As he entered the changing room, it was silent. Without a word or a glance at anyone, he got changed and headed towards the bus. He put his headphones in and placed his head against the window. 

His phone buzzed in his hand, without a glance he shut it off and closed his eyes. 


	23. Chapter 22-Laca POV

“Penalty!” Laca screamed as he watched Auba being brought down in the box. The ref blew his whistle and singled it was in fact a penalty. 

“You got this Auba!” Laca said at his TV as he watched him step up to take it. “Come on Auba!”

Laca watched in horror as Auba’s penalty soared to the right, missing the goal completely. He watched silently as Auba dropped to the ground. 

He wanted nothing more than to go comfort him. He wished he would have gone to the match today, Auba needed him and he was nowhere to be found. 

Laca sighed as he watched Dele go talk to him. He didn’t know what he said, but he watched as he was able to get Auba to smile. 

Laca’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Auba take his shirt off before handing it to Dele. He watched the ripple in his abs. He licked his lips. 

Laca growled as he saw Dele and Auba walking together towards the tunnel. He suddenly felt very protective of Auba. He knew Dele and he knew there wasn’t anything more than friendship there but he suddenly felt the need to remind him of that. He pulled his phone out and sent him a text. 

**Laca** : hands off or my hands just might find their ways to yours 

**Dele** : I don’t think Eric would approve of that

**Laca** : are you saying Auba approves of your hands on him?

**Dele** : you clearly saw. Did he look like he minded?

**Laca** : you are playing with fire…

**Dele** : I was there for him when he needed someone Alex. I clearly wasn’t the person he wanted but I was who he got. Talk to him.. he misses you. 

Laca bit his lip. He wondered if Auba was okay. 

**Laca** : babe, you okay?

Laca stared at his phone. He wondered how pissed Auba was at him. 

**Laca** : Pierre… please talk to me

**Auba** : What do you want Alex?

**Laca** : to make sure you are okay. 

**Auba** : no I’m not. 

**Laca** : I’m so sorry. I wish I was there. 

**Auba** : me too

Laca needed to hear his voice. He took a deep breath before calling Auba. Auba picked up right away. 

“Hey,” Laca noted the tiredness in his voice. 

“You okay babe?”

“No. I feel like an idiot. Who misses a penalty on an open goal!” Laca could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Auba, Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was though, I kicked it.”

“Yeah but no one else stepped up to take it and someone had to do it.” He paused and took a breath. “Has anyone given you a tough time about it?”

“No, no ones even spoken to me.” Laca growled. “No honestly, it’s fine.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I was with you right now.”

“Me too, more than you know.” Laca felt his chest tighten. 

“Come over when you get home.” Laca bit his lips waiting for a response. 

“I need to shower.” 

“Do it here. We can do it together. I’ll… I’ll take care of you.” He heard Auba’s shaky breath. 

“I’m just pulling into the neighborhood, be there in 2.” The line went dead. 

Laca quickly rushed downstairs. He stood watching as Auba walked across the street. He opened the door and instantly allowed him to come in. Once the door was shut, he reached out and pulled Auba to him. 

“I missed you,” He whispered as he captured Auba’s lips in a kiss. 

“I missed you more,” Auba said as he pulled away slightly. “Where did you go?”

“Home.” Auba eyed him. “Back to France. I went to see my mom. She approves you know.” Auba froze. Laca noticed and bit his lip. 

“You told her… about us?” Auba asked shakily. 

“She knows me well. She knew something was up and told me to tell her about the person who had me all sorts of fucked up.” Laca laughed as he rubbed his neck. “She quite fancies you.” 

“What did you tell her this was?” Auba asked.

“I told her we were…” Laca paused and looked at Auba. “Dating?” He winced as he looked up to Auba. Auba had the biggest smile on his face. 

“That’s what you told her?” Laca nodded. 

“Friends with benefits sounded so… insignificant.”

“It sounds dirty.” Auba laughed.

“Speaking of, let's get you in the shower. You stink!” Laca grabbed Auba’s hand and lead him to the bathroom. 

Laca wasted no time in getting Auba out of his clothes. He quickly undressed too before turning on the shower. As he turned back around, Auba was staring at him, eyes hungry. Laca took a step back into the shower, Auba following step for step. 

His breath caught in his throat as his back hit the wall. Auba licked his lips as he closed in. Laca shook his head and put his hand out to stop him. 

“Auba,” he raised his eyebrow in response as he reached his hand out, encasing Laca’s length. Laca shivered, the words he was going to say forgotten. 

As he stood there, water pouring down his back, Auba slowly working him towards his high, he thought about the last two weeks. He would be the first to admit, finally having Auba touching him again was amazing. He was sick of his own hand. It wasn’t the same. He didn’t have the same touch and appreciation for himself as Auba did. 

Auba swiped his finger across the tip, causing Laca to be pulled back to the present. He moaned as his body jolted forward. Laca looked down to see Auba on his knees. 

“Auba, no!” Laca moaned. He reached down, putting his hands on either side of Auba’s face and he carefully pulled him up. Auba’s eyes were swimming with confusion and unasked questions. 

Laca pulled his head closer and joined their lips together. Auba slowly melted into it, allowing Laca to finally take control.

Laca slowly reached his hand down, grabbing Auba firmly in his hand. Auba moaned into the kiss at the touch. Laca wasted no time spinning Auba around, so his back was against his chest. 

Laca never broke the slow rhythm he had started as Auba became a moaning mess. Laca wiggled his hips, allowing Auba to feel how hard he was for him. 

Auba leaned back against him panting slightly. Laca kisses a quick kiss to his shoulder before slowly sinking to his knees behind Auba. Auba gasped as Laca blew cold air on his hole. 

Auba spread his legs and slowly bent over, giving Laca full access to what he craved. With Laca’s hand still firmly, but slowly working on Auba’s member, he darted his tongue out. Auba jolted forward at the motion, Laca pulling him back by his length. 

Laca licked at him for a few minutes before slowly reaching his other hand up to grab the lube. Auba sucked in a breath as Laca slowly started to enter him with his finger. Auba groaned and bucked his hips back. Laca laughed as he slowly started working him. 

He soon added another finger, causing Auba to moan. Laca slowly worked him for a few minutes before, cocking his fingers up, making contact with that sweet spot within Auba. 

Auba came hard all over Laca’s hand and the wall of the shower. Laca stood up, allowing Auba to lay back against him for support. Laca slowly kept his hand moving, never wavering. Laca cautiously bent his fingers again, striking that sweet spot inside of Auba. 

“Alex,” Auba panted as he brushed his ass up into Laca, wanting more contact. Laca smiled as he swiped at it one more time before removing his fingers. Auba whimpered. 

Laca slowly walked Auba closer to the wall. He bent him down slightly, as he poured lube on his dick. He needed to be inside of Auba. With his hand still firmly pumping Auba’s, once again, hardened member, Laca lightly kicked at Auba’s feet. Auba took the hint and opened his legs wider. 

Laca licked his lips as he looked down. He slowly entered Auba, causing him to fall forward, arms against the wall for support. Laca wasted a couple of seconds before pushing all the way in. Laca groaned at the feeling of being fully inside of him. 

After a few moments, Auba bucked his hips back. Laca laughed as he pulled out and slammed back into him. Auba moaned and started to pant. Laca continued the motion. 

He tried to keep his hand movements in time with his pumps, but he soon got distracted as he watched himself enter Auba. Laca felt Auba shiver in his hand, his telltale sign he was about to come. 

Laca thrust into him faster a few more times. He groaned as Auba tightened around him and he came all over Laca’s hand again. Laca finally let go of his member, placing his hands on Auba’s hips. He helped guide him a few more times, thrusting faster and harder. 

“Fuck Pierre!” Laca moaned as his high overtook him, coming hard inside of Auba. 

After he rode out his high, he pulled out and collapsed lightly against Auba. Auba slowly turned around, encasing him in a hug. Laca laid his head on Auba’s shoulder as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“Maybe I should miss penalties more often,” Auba laughed after a few minutes of silence. Laca wrapped his arms tighter around him as he pulled him closer. 


	24. Chapter 23- Auba POV

Over the next couple of months, they spent a lot more time together. They trained together, they drove to and from training and matches together. To the outside world, it looked like they had simply become inseparable best friends. 

They both knew it was more than that. There was something there, unspoken words between them. Auba tried not to let it bother him. 

He has been waiting to say it for weeks, but he was worried about how Laca would react. He didn’t want to scare him away, and he had to admit he was comfortable in their current situation. 

At this point in the season, Auba has scored 22 goals. Laca had scored 14. The team noticed when they suddenly started scoring more goals, but no one had asked. 

Everything was as it should be. 

It was a few weeks before the international break, Auba was sitting on the couch mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, with Laca doing the same sitting next to him. Auba had already been called up. He was their best player; he never had to fight for a spot. 

The comfortable silence was disrupted by the sound of Laca’s phone ringing. He glanced at Auba before getting up and leaving the room. 

Auba tried to strain his ears to listen, but he couldn’t hear anything. He sighed as he put his phone down waiting for Laca to return. He smiled as he saw Laca come bounding into the room. 

“I got the call!!” Laca cheered as he flew himself toward Auba. Auba caught him and smiled.

“I knew you would! Congrats!” He pulled away slightly and captured Laca’s lips in a kiss. Laca shifted into a more comfortable position as he deepened it. 

They kissed for a few minutes before Laca pulled away with a slight frown. Auba looked at him worriedly. He cocked his head in a silent question. 

“Do you… do you know who you play in your friendlies?” Laca asked as he bit his lip. Auba looked to the floor as he thought about it. 

He had looked at the schedule, once. It must not have stood out to him or he would have remembered. 

“Should I?” 

“We play you.” Auba’s eyes widened. He knew what that meant, they would be enemies. 

“Well, damn.” He laughed. Laca smiled as he cuddled in closer. 

“When do you leave?” 

“Tomorrow. How about you?” Auba started to slowly rub Laca’s back. Laca sighed. 

“Tonight.” Auba stilled. “I’m a replacement for one of the other boys. So it was either be there tonight or forget it.” 

“Well then you better get packing, don’t want you to miss this opportunity.” Laca sat up and looked at Auba. 

“How am I going to be able to play against you?” Auba smirked. Laca laughed as he slowly stood up and headed towards his room to pack. 

~~~ 

It was the day before Gabon was set to play France in a friendly. Auba had been training hard. He was ready to show Laca his skills. 

They had been in constant contact, always taunting each other. They knew what the other one was capable of. They had just never been on opposing sides. 

Even in training, they had always managed to be on the same team. This was going to be a whole new experience of them both. 

Auba laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. His roommate had left to go spend some time with his family before the big match. He jumped as his phone went off.

He quickly picked it up, seeing Laca wanted to FaceTime. He smiled as he swiped the screen. As he waited for Laca to appear, he heard him talking to someone in the background. 

As the screen came into focus, Auba watched as Laca was having a chat with Paul Pogba. They were talking about tactics for the match tomorrow. Auba listened silently before Laca realized he answered the call. 

“Hey!” Laca cheered as he smiled down at the phone. 

“Miss me already?” Auba teased as his smile grew. Laca laughed. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He laughed “Are you ready for the match tomorrow?” Auba nodded. 

“The better question is are you?” He asked raising his eyebrow. 

“We are going to kick your ass Aubameyang!” Paul laughed as he came into the screen. 

“We will see about that. You seem to forget that we play against each other in the PL. So I know all your tricks Pogba.” Paul looked shocked and turned to Laca. 

“You going to let your boyfriend talk to me like that?” Auba froze as his face dropped. Laca glanced at him quickly. 

Auba couldn’t think. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. His brain was starting to go fuzzy. 

“AUBA!” He shook his head and focused back on his phone. 

“Huh?” Laca narrowed his eyes at him studying him for a moment. Laca excused himself and walked away from the rest of the group. He glanced around before speaking. 

“You okay? What’s wrong?” Laca sounded worried.

“Did you tell him?” Laca shook his head no quickly. 

“Of all the people in the world to tell, I can guarantee you, he wouldn’t be one of them.” Auba smiled slightly. That really didn’t make him feel better. 

“Look Laca, I have to go. Big game tomorrow.” Auba faked a yawn. Laca nodded and smiled. 

“See you tomorrow.” 

Auba quickly hung up the phone. He needed to focus on football and the match tomorrow. As he fell asleep, he imagined what would happen if Laca actually did tell Pogba. 


	25. Chapter 24-Laca POV

Laca was the first one to get out of bed the next morning. He took a quick shower and ran to grab something to eat. When he came back up to the room, Pogba was still fast asleep in bed. Laca huffed as he took the pillows off his bed.

He threw them as hard as he could at Paul’s head. Paul groaned and rolled over, shooting him a look. 

“Get your ass up! We have places to be!” 

“Yeah, like seeing your boyfriend.” Laca took a deep breath before picking up one of his pillows and walking over towards Paul. 

“Stop calling him that!” Laca said as he hit him with every word. “He’s just my best friend, chill out.” Paul nodded his head as if to say sure. “You jealous?” Laca smirked. 

“Jealous of Aubameyang? Nawh.” He laughed. Paul finally got out of bed. And grumbled as he went into the shower. 

Laca pulled out his phone and dialed Auba. He picked up on the first ring. 

“Are you trying to throw off my concentration?” Auba laughed. 

“Is it working?” He could almost see Auba on the other end of the line chewing his lip.

“Maybe.” Laca laughed. 

“I just wanted to wish you luck today.”

“Awe thanks sweetie!” Auba cooed. Laca laughed. 

Laca heard the bathroom door open. He looked up to see Paul looking at him. 

“I gotta go. We’ll talk after alright?” 

“Sounds good! See you soon!” Laca smiled as he hung up the phone. Paul just shook his head as they left the room. 

~~~

Laca was lost in thought when their coach walked into the changing room. He shook his head and tried to focus on what he was saying. All he got out of it was he was starting up front. 

As the boys left the changing room, heading towards the tunnel Laca felt nervous. It was the first time in a long time he had been called up to play. He wanted to make the most of this and show the coach why he was wrong to not include him sooner. 

As he took his spot in line, he glanced over to the other team. He noticed Auba at the front, proud of him that he was captain. He must have felt his eyes on him because he turned around and smirked. Laca shook his head and smiled.

As they walked out onto the pitch, Laca felt the electricity of the stadium. The atmosphere was surreal. He looked around at all of the fans, in utter shock at how many of them there were. He quietly took his place in line, lost in thought again as the anthems played. 

After the anthems, Laca watched as Auba led his team down the line, shaking hands. He noticed the interaction between Auba and Paul. Auba said something, then Paul pulled him close for a hug, before Auba pulled away completely flustered. As he neared him, Laca took a deep breath. 

Auba went in for a quick hug, murmuring a good luck, before he pulled away and was gone. Laca didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t hold him close for a few seconds longer. 

As the match got under way, Laca quickly found his momentum. It was like he hadn’t missed all that time away. He felt at home. He groaned as he watched Auba get the ball and take it up the pitch. Laca knew what he was going to do. 

“Left!” Laca yelled as Auba licked the ball, sending it towards the left side of the next. Lloris was able to stop the shot with ease. 

Auba turned around furious. Laca smirked as he came closer. Laca wasn’t sure if his was an act or if he was pissed. 

“So that's how you want to play it?” Auba licked his lips before moving in close to Laca. “Game on.” 

Laca stood stunned as Auba sashayed away, swinging his hips as he went. Laca felt that now all too familiar feeling between his legs. He shook it off as he continued on playing. 

As they entered halftime, the score was still nil-nil. Laca noticed thatAuba seemed to be taking his time heading down the tunnel. He ran to catch up with him. 

“Solid first half.” He greeted as he gently slapped him on the ass. He knew no one would think much of it, that’s what they did. Auba’s body jolted forward at the motion. He shot Laca a warning look. 

“It would have been better if SOMEONE hadn’t foiled my goal scoring attempt.” Laca laughed.

He did kind of feel bad about that. But he needed to show his team he was with them. So he shrugged. 

“I’ll have to be sure to tell Lloris you are mad at him about that,” Laca joked. Auba narrowed his eyes at him. 

“You also tell him,” he leaned in close so only Laca could hear. “If he tries that again, no blowjobs for a month.” Laca gasped. 

“You wouldn’t!” 

“Try me.” And with that Auba walked into the changing room. 

Laca shook his head. He really wouldn’t do that to him would he? Nawh. 

As the second half got underway, Laca was mesmerized by how Auba had taken control of his team. They suddenly played like a whole new group. He was barking out orders and Laca loved it. 

“Laca!” Laca looked up as Paul passed the ball to him. He quickly hurried between defenders before taking aim. The ball soared into the back of the net. 

Laca did his signature dance as he walked towards the corner flag. His teammates coming to congratulate him. He looked around and made eye contact with Auba. Auba slowly bowed causing Laca to laugh. 

He wanted nothing more than to go over and shake his hand, but he couldn’t. It somehow felt wrong to be celebrating on the same pitch as Auba, and not be celebrating with him. He soon pushed it out of his head as the match started again. 

This time it was Auba’s turn to score. Laca watched in wonder as he so effortlessly was able to enter the box and score his goal. Auba went to the corner doing his signature front flip. Laca licked his lips as he watched him.

Panting, Laca looked up at the scoreboard. The score was tied 1-1 in the 90th minute. He looked up to see 5 minutes of added time. He knew it was now or never to score again. He motioned for the ball, Paul passed it to him. 

He turned to see Auba in front of him. He faked him, but Auba was smarter than that. Auba was able to get the ball from him and took off running. Laca ran after him and watched in horror as he was brought down by Paul. 

Laca quickly ran over to him laying on the floor. As he passed Paul he slapped him. 

“Aubs.. you good?” Paul asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Auba groaned. 

“Son of a bitch Paul!” Auba winced as he rolled over. His eyes connected with Laca’s. Laca’s face was swimming with worry. Auba reached his hand out towards Laca.

He didn’t need to be asked twice as he wrapped his hand completely around Auba’s slowly helping him to his feet. Auba glanced down, causing Laca to as well and he quickly released his hand. 

“You okay?” Laca asked as Auba got steady. 

“No, but I’ll survive.” Auba slowly limped away. 

A few minutes later, the ref blew his whistle. Laca watched as Auba instantly dropped to the pitch. He jogged over to him and squatted down in front of him, placing both his hands on his knees. 

Auba looked up at him and took a deep breath as he rubbed his ankle. 

“That sucked.” Auba half laughed. Laca looked down to his ankle. He could see it was getting swollen. 

“You should go ice that.” He said concerned as he helped him to stand again. This time, Auba leaned into him for support as he limped with him towards the tunnel. 

As they neared the changing rooms, Auba stopped. He turned to face Laca before slowly taking off his shirt. Laca’s eyes widened for a split second before he realized what he was doing. Laca quickly took his off as well, handing it to Auba. Auba smiled as he wrapped it around his neck. 

“I will cherish this forever,” Auba breathed in the smell of it. Laca laughed. 

Laca looked around and decided he needed to touch Auba. He pulled him in for a quick hug. 

“I miss you,” Laca whispered. He placed a light kiss to his neck before nuzzling his nose in causing Auba to giggle. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Auba said as he pulled away and grabbed Laca’s hand. They held hands for a few moments before Auba turned and walked into the changing room. 

As Laca turned around to go into their changing room, he met up with Paul. He had a  _ what the fuck _ look on his face and Laca knew he had some explaining to do. 


	26. Chapter 25-Auba POV

Auba sat down and tried to change. His ankle hurt bad. 

He knew it wasn’t broken, but it was going to be sore for a few days. He made a mental note to get Paul back when they played United. 

“Auba, Laca is in the hallway and he looks like he’s going to fight Paul, you might want to go do something.” Denis said as he walked past him. 

Auba growled and slowly stood up. He gingerly walked towards the hallway. When he opened the door, he heard Laca’a voice down the hall so he limped towards it. He paused just as he was about to round the corner to meet them. 

“What the hell are you doing Alex?” Paul asked. 

“Why the hell does it matter?” Laca growled. Auba winced at his tone. 

“I should have figured he meant more than you were letting on when I mentioned him before.”

“He means nothing!” Auba’s body went cold. What!?

“Then what are you doing with him?”

“I don’t know,” he could hear Laca slowly pacing. “It’s just a meaningless situation. I just needed a little fun in my life and he was more than willing. I guess I exploited it.” He heard Paul laugh. 

“You dog!” Laca laughed too. “Does he know it’s all for fun?” Auba stilled as he listened to his answer. 

“If not, that’s really not my problem.” 

Auba could feel his heart breaking. Laca’s next words were the final blow. 

“It honestly means nothing to me.” 

Auba could feel his eyes getting wet. He needed to get out of here before he made a noise. He slowly limped back into the changing room. He sat down at his locker and put his head in his hands.

He stayed like that, not saying a word until everyone had left. He felt someone sit beside him and he looked up to see Denis. 

Denis looked at him with a look of concern on his face. Auba shook his head and placed it in his hands again. He flinched as he felt Denis place his hand on his shoulder. 

“Aubs, what is it?” Auba shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. There was only one person who would truly understand what he was feeling, and he was back in London. 

“Hey, guys…”’Auba looked up as their coach came into the room. One look and Auba knew he must have looked terrible as coach winced as he saw him. “Time to leave.” He offered softly before turning to leave the room.

“Come on Auba, I will protect you.” Denis stood and reached his hand out to him. Auba shakily took it. Denis gripped it tighter as he pulled Auba into him. 

Auba was thankful he has a hurt ankle. He could chalk this closeness up to him not being able to walk properly. As they made their way down the hall, Auba heard the sound of Laca’s laughter. 

“Please, no.” Auba begged in Denis’ ear. He didn’t ask questions, and for that Auba was thankful. He just nodded and continued on carrying him. 

Once they got to the bus, Denis set Auba down near the front. Auba sat and moved over so he was next to the window. He placed his head against it and cried silent tears. 

Denis said down beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Auba remained still as he looked out the window. 

“If you need to talk, know that I’m here.” Denis said. Auba breathed a sigh of relief as he felt him get up.

He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He pulled out his phone, ignoring the messages he had and put in his headphones. 

As they neared the training grounds where their cars were, Auba pulled out his phone. He saw 27 messages from Laca. He quickly swiped them away and he dialed. 

“Hey, how's the ankle?” Micki greeted cheerful. Auba took a steadying breath. If there was anyone who knew him best, it was Micki. “Auba, what’s wrong?”

“Are you busy right now?” Auba’s voice was shaky. 

“What do you need?” 

“To get away.” Auba’s voice cracked as he felt the weight of all of his emotions finally taking over him. 

“I will see you in 20 minutes.” Auba hung up the phone.

As the bus stopped, Auba stayed seated allowing his teammates to get off. Once he was the last one he slowly climbed down and over to his car. He got in and drove home. 

As he pulled up to his house, his phone started to ring. He glanced down and saw it was Laca. He turned his phone off. He didn’t want to deal with the outside world. 

He knew Micki would know how to take care of him. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Auba took a steadying breath as he felt the heartache of the last time this happened wash over him. 

_ “It meant nothing to me. You were just there and willing and I needed a little fun in my life.” _

_ “So doing this to me was entertainment to you?” _

_ “I mean, it as the perfect situation. When I was horny, you were there and willing. It was perfect for me. But now it needs to end.” _

_ “Why,” Auba croaked. “Why would you do this to me?” Auba took a step closer, hoping if he could just touch him, none of this would be real.  _

_ Auba froze as the rest of the team walked into the changing room. He looked to him, pleadingly.  _

_ He just shrugged as he leaned back smugly in his seat. _

_ “I thought…” Auba shook his head. “I meant something to you. I thought this,” he gestured between them. “Meant something to you.” _

_ “Auba, you were just a great piece of ass and let’s leave it at that, yeah? I mean honestly, who in their right mind would allow me to do some of the things I did to you? You are such a fucking freak!” He laughed menacingly.  _

_ Auba’s mouth dropped open and he sank to the floor, his head in his hands. He felt the walls come crashing in around him. He needed to get out of here, out of this club, away from this man.  _

_ “Here, I guess I owe you this,” Auba looked up to see him dropping money on him. Auba took a quick glance around the changing room to see everyone laughing. He closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere but there.  _

Auba jumped as he heard a soft knock on his car window. He looked up to see a worried Micki. Micki quickly opened the door and ushered Auba to his own car. He helped him in and took his spot and pulled away.

After a few minutes, Micki spoke.

“Pea.. what happened?” He stopped the car and turned to him. Auba bit his lip to stop himself from crying and he looked up to Micki. 

He saw as the realization hit his face. Micki nodded slowly, frowning as he started to drive again. The ride to the airport was filled with silence. Auba was grateful. He knew before long he would have to explain everything. 

Once they were safely seated on the plane, and Micki was sure there was no way Auba could get away. He spoke. 

“Was it the same?” Micki winced as waited for the answer. 

“No,” Auba said truthfully. And it wasn’t. This time, there was more of a connection. More of a want between both. He knew that Laca felt something for him. 

“What happened?” Auba took a deep breath before letting it flow out of him. 

He told Micki everything. From the hard on in the car park, to the most amazing sex of his life. Micki smiled at all the right places and made faces at all the right places. 

“Then tonight, I heard him talking with Pogba.” Auba took a deep breath, “He told him that it was nothing. I was nothing. Nothing but a fun time.” Auba’s voice broke.

Micki quickly pulled out his phone, typing something quick before turning it off. Auba smiled sadly. 

“When will I learn Mick?”

“Well, the question now is what do you want to do?”

“I.. I don’t want to think about him for a few days. I need to get him off my mind.”

“Party like last time?” Micki smirked. Auba thought for a moment. 

“Except with less cops.” They laughed.


	27. Chapter 26- Laca POV

Laca looked down at his phone again. He had looked at the message at least 100 times in the last few days. 

**Micki** : You are such a piece of shit! How could you hurt him like this? You better hope that the next time I see you, he’s better or so help me Laca, I’ll kill you myself!

When he had first received it, he had no idea what he was talking about. Who did he hurt? How did he hurt them? But as the days went by, he soon realized he was talking about Auba.

Auba wasn’t answering any of his texts. And whenever he called it went straight to voicemail. Laca had left at least 30 voicemails and over 80 texts.

He just wanted to talk to him. He didn’t have a clue what he did to hurt Auba. He racked his brain for anything that he could have done that would have upset him. 

The only thing he could think of was when he was taking to Paul. There was no way he could have heard that, no one was near them. Plus, if Auba did hear that, he had to have known it was a front. 

He couldn’t just flat out tell the biggest loudmouth in the universe that he has feelings for his best friend. There is no way in hell that would end well. So he resorted to passing it off as just a fun little fling. 

Laca knew it meant so much more than that. There was no way this was a fling. This was a relationship. He wanted to be in a relationship with him. Openly and honestly. 

If Auba would just give him the time of day, he could have told him that and he would have him here in his arms. But no. Auba had to run off like some little pussy the second shit got tough. 

Laca groaned as he threw his phone across the room. He had laid here enough feeling sorry for himself. If Auba wanted to run away and go do whatever he pleases, then surly Laca could too. 

The only problem was, Laca didn’t want to be with anyone else but Auba. His feelings for him had taken root deep within him and he knew nothing was going to loosen them. 

_ Trees stand tall though the storms, because their roots keep them tethered.  _ Laca thought one night as he was laying in bed thinking about Auba.  _ As long as my feelings stay strong, we can weather any storm. _

Laca thought that once, but now laying here alone for the fourth day in a row, he was starting to doubt it. He wanted to believe that everything would be fine. That Auba would take some time off, go have some fun. And then he would come back and crawl into Laca’s arms.

The logical part of Laca knew that wasn’t going to be the case. But he still had hope. Because if he didn’t, he would have cracked a long time ago. 

Laca was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when he heard his phone ring. He quickly scrambled across the bed to grab it. He frowned when he saw it was Dele. 

“Hey,” he sighed into the phone. 

“Look Alex, I’m not going to pretend like I know what happened or what’s going on between the two of you, but have you checked out his Instagram?”

“No, why?” Laca had tried to stay away from all forms of social media the past week. 

“Maybe you should.” Dele hung up the phone. Laca looked at the black screen for a few seconds before opening his private Instagram. 

The first few pictures that popped up were of Auba. Laca smiled as he noticed the smile on his face. As he swiped to see more, he got increasingly more tense. 

Auba smiling while holding a drink, Auba dancing with a girl, Auba kissing a girl, Auba with multiple girls, Auba kissing multiple girls, Auba with multiple drinks, Auba downing a bottle of alcohol. 

Laca felt sick. He knew this wasn’t Auba. He needed to talk to him, but there was nothing he could do. He remembered he was with Micki and sent him a quick text. 

**Laca** : Just please take care of him. He means a lot to me and if anything happens to him, I will kill you Micki. You have my word. 

Laca chewed his lip as he saw the … 

**Micki** : I got him Alex. I promise. 

Laca sighed as he set the phone down. He knew Micki meant a lot to Auba and vice versa. So he truly did believe him. 

Laca needed to clear his head so he headed to the training ground. He was planning on working out for a while to release some of his built up aggression. 

As he pulled in, he noticed a few other cars. He got out and slowly made his way into the building. He walked past the game room and stopped. He watched as Mesut and Seo were locked in an intense battle of ping pong. 

“Are they still at it?” Aaron asked as he walked down the hall. 

“How long have they been going?”

“Like two hours!” Laca laughed as Lolo stepped into the room. 

He quickly said something to both of them before pulling the paddles out of their hands. They looked at him shocked as he pointed at the door. 

“Dad said we need to go outside and be productive.” Seo said as he hung his head. 

“Let’s go then.” Aaron led the way as they went outside to play roundos. 

As Laca hung out with his other teammates, he forgot how nice it was to be around people. He usually only hung out with Auba. He was having so much fun, he forgot about Auba and the trouble he was getting into. 


	28. Chapter 27-Auba POV

As the plane landed, Auba stretched. It has been a good week and a half. He hadn’t planned on being away that long, but it was nice to not think about the problems that lay waiting for him at home.

He opened his phone as he stood waiting for his luggage. He looked at the pictures he took while on holiday with Micki and laughed.

He took some great ones. He swiped his finger looking at them. He laughed as he saw the ones he posted online. 

If you would have asked, he wouldn’t have admitted that the ones he posted on Instagram were to make Laca jealous. He knew posting them would get a rise out of him and it certainly did. 

Micki had showed him the text he sent. So he did care. Good. That’s what Auba wanted to hear. 

Those girls were more than willing to take pictures and kiss him for free alcohol. And Auba was more than willing to allow it to happen, to get results. 

He realized though, as the first girl kissed him, how much he missed Laca. He wanted nothing more than the tongue that slowly caressed his own to belong to the man who he couldn’t get out of his head. 

“You done or?” Auba looked to Micki. Micki raised his eyebrow. “Done torchering Laca?”

“No, I think a few more days ought to do it.” Auba laughed. 

“If you can last a few more days.” 

“Don’t test me Mick.” 

“The second you see him, you will be all over him. You won’t even last a whole training session.” 

Auba eyed him for a minute. No he would last the training session, it was after that he wasn’t sure of. After that, he didn’t trust himself when they were home away from the prying eyes of the world. 

“No. Seriously Mick, I am still hurt and upset that he would say that. You don’t even realize how deep that cut me.”

“I think if anyone gets it Auba, I do.” Auba sighed. 

“It all just came flooding back to me. I know with Laca it’s nowhere near the same situation but it still hurt you know. Just the fact that he would say that… it hurts.”

“I know.” And Auba knew he honestly did.

Micki had been there for him during the last time this happened. He flew him down to Manchester, because at the time that’s who he played for. Auba got treated to a match of watching them play Arsenal. 

It was there that he fell in love with Arsenal and vowed that he would play for them. He told his agent straight away to put the word out. Once he got wind they were interested, he stopped caring. 

He knew from the moment that happened in the changing room, he wasn’t ever going back. There was no way he could. How was he supposed to face the whole squad after something like that?

Auba was deep in thought as Micki handed him his luggage. He shook his head and smiled at him. They walked silently to Micki’s car. 

“Are you going home or?” Micki asked as he got in and pulled out of the parking space. Auba shook his head. 

“Is it alright if I stay with you tonight? If I go back I might find myself over at Laca’s.”

“So what is your plan then?” Micki glanced at him quickly. 

“I’m going to ignore him tomorrow at training. It will be hard but I’m not just going to roll over.” Micki smirked and nodded. 

“Right, I’d pay to see that.”

~~~~

The next morning as Auba got ready for training, he tried to focus on how he was going to ignore Laca. He was still beyond pissed that he said that shit, but he also knows he cares far too much for him to allow him to just walk out of his life.

As Micki pulled up to the training ground, he glanced over at Auba. Auba smiled big as he climbed out of the car. 

“I’m timing you. You won’t last until roundos.”

“You’re on!”

Auba stuck his hand out to shake Micki’s. Micki nodded before shaking his hand. He looked up and caught Laca staring at him. He took a step closer to Micki. 

“And now it begins.” Micki turned around quickly to see Laca’s retreating figure. He sighed. 

“I just don’t want to be a part of this.” He turned to walk away. Auba ran to catch up to him. 

“Too late!” Auba ran past him and into the building. 

He slowed as he neared the changing room. He took a deep breath before entering. He silently walked over to his locker and got changed into his training gear. He quickly left without a word. 

He headed out to the practice pitch. He was in his own little world stretching and warming up when he heard his name. He turned to see Xhaka.

“How’s the ankle?” He asked as he stretched next to him. 

“It’s great!” Auba laughed. 

As soon as Laca entered the pitch, Auba felt his presence. The air around him became super charged. He felt all his hair stand on end, but in a good way. He felt him coming closer and he tensed. 

“Xhaka,”’ Laca paused. “Auba.” 

Auba contorted his face into the most pissed off look he could as he turned towards him scowling. He saw Laca flinch and inwardly smiled. 

“What the fuck do you want Lacazette?” Laca froze. He shook his head as he slowly walked away. 

“Auba, what the hell?” Xhaka laughed as he jogged away. 

“Too harsh?” Auba asked as he sauntered over to Micki. He glanced at Laca quickly before shaking his head. 

“Maybe a little. He was just saying hi.”

Auba groaned. But he knew if he didn’t keep it up, he would crack. He didn’t want to fall into Laca’s arms. Well, he did but he was going to make him earn it. 

Training started and coach wanted them to run some scoring drills. Every time Auba passed the ball to Laca, he would fumble and the other team would get it. After the fifth time, Auba had had enough. 

“For fuck sake Alex!” Auba roared. He marched toward him. Laca froze, eyes wide. 

“What did I do!?” Auba rolled his eyes. 

“What did I do?” He mimicked him. “Oh please, you know damn well what you fucking did.”

Laca took a few steps closer to him. Auba tensed. They stared at each other, neither moving. 

“Auba! Laca!” Both turned towards coach. “changing room. NOW!” 

As Auba walked past him, he pushed him, Laca landing on his ass on the pitch. 

_ One point for Auba _ he thought as he walked towards the changing room. 


	29. Chapter 28- Laca POV

Laca was shocked that Auba had pushed him. He landed with a thud on the pitch. He felt the whole team take a collective gasp. 

Laca took a deep breath as he slowly stood. He rubbed his ass a few times before slowly walking towards the changing room. 

He knew Auba was mad but he didn’t know exactly why. Laca took a deep breath as he pushed the door open and entered the changing room. 

Auba was sitting on the island in the middle of the room staring at him. His eyes were blazing. Laca gulped.

“Auba…”

“Don’t fucking Auba me!” Laca flinched at his tone.

“What the hell is your problem!? What did I do to you?”

“You know damn well what you did Alex!”

“Actually, if I knew dumbass I wouldn’t be asking you.” Auba’s eyes flashed red. 

“It doesn’t mean anything anyway right?” 

Laca froze. So Auba had heard that. He took a step towards him. Auba scooted back. 

“Auba…” Laca sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what exactly? For talking shit? For lying? For playing with my feelings? What exactly are you sorry for Alex?”

He wanted to say all of it but he paused. He needed to word this correctly if he wanted any chance of Auba coming back to him. 

“Let me explain…” Auba nodded. “What you heard, it was the truth.” 

Auba sucked in a breath. He looked like he had just been slapped. 

“Then we have nothing more to talk about.” Auba moved to jump off the island, but Laca stopped him.

“Fuck Auba! Just listen to me for once in your life!” Laca rubbed his face with his hands. “What you heard was the truth. This started out as something fun for me. In the beginning it meant nothing. You honestly meant nothing to me. I just.. I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what Laca!?”

“I didn’t…” he took a deep breath. It was either now or never. “I didn’t plan on falling in love with you.” He signed as he hung his head. 

Laca heard the sharp inhale of breath from Auba. He looked up as the room became eerily quiet. Auba was looking at him with so much emotion swimming in his eyes. 

“You… you love me?” Auba asked shakily. Laca nodded. “Why?”

Laca narrowed his eyes, his mind racing with a million reasons. He smiled as he closed the distance between them in a few short steps. This time, Auba sat still.

“Why do I love Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang? Now you see, that’s a loaded question.” Laca placed his hands on his thighs. “It could be his front flips or his goal scoring abilities. It could be his smile and his laugh.” Laca leaned in, “It could be the way his lips mold so perfectly with mine.”

He placed a sweet kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“If I had to give one reason, above all else, it would be the way he makes me feel like I’m the only person in the world. The way he makes me feel so loved, even when I truly don’t deserve it.”

Laca backed away slightly. He studied Auba for a moment. 

“I know I put you through hell. And for that, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it right. I just.. I can’t lose you. The last two weeks without you have been hell. Now that you are a part of my life, I don’t ever want you gone. I need you Auba.”

Auba smiled as he pulled Laca close. He placed his hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t rushed or sloppy, it was sweet and exactly what they both needed. 

“Laca, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I love you!” Laca pulled him in for a hug before placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“So are we okay then?” Laca asked as he pulled away.

“You really did hurt me Laca. More than you know.”

“I’m so sorry. I will spend a lifetime making it up to you.”

“I know how you can start.” Auba smirked. 

Laca laughed as he leaned in to kiss him one last time. Auba sighed as he jumped down and they headed out towards the training pitch together. They knew they needed to practice, they had a big match coming up in a few days. 

They held hands as they walked towards the pitch. As soon as they were within view, Laca squeezed his hand tight before dropping it. Laca instantly missed the contact. He knew that now that he had Auba back, everything was going to be okay. 


	30. Chapter 29- Auba POV

Over the next couple of days, Auba and Laca spent a lot of time together. They would screw around, but never going all the way. 

Auba still felt too vulnerable around him. He told Laca he was going to have to earn that right again. Laca was trying everything in his power to make it up to him, and Auba appreciated it. 

The day of the big match was finally here. It was Arsenal’s turn to get revenge on Tottenham. This one was for the trophy. Auba showered and got ready quickly. He needed to stay focused today.

He shivered as he remembered what happened the last time they played them. His missed penalty. Hopefully this time it would be different. Hopefully this time, he didn’t need to take a penalty. 

As he sat at the counter, waiting for Laca to finish getting ready; his mind wandered. If they won the match, they won their first trophy in four years. Auba wanted nothing more than to be the reason they won. 

“What you thinking about,” Auba sighed contentedly as Laca came and wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

“Winning this match.” Laca hummed as he nuzzled his head into Auba’s neck, place a delicate kiss there. Auba turned his head, looking for more. 

Laca was ready, he captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Auba wanted more but he knew now was not the time. He pulled away smiling as he turned in Laca’s arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around him, placing his head on Laca’s chest. He slowly relaxed as he focused on the beating of Laca’s heart. After a few minutes; he pulled away. Laca nodded as he took a step back. 

As Laca drove to the stadium, the car was silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. Auba glanced over at Laca. He would have given anything to know what was going through his mind. As they pulled up, Laca reached over to Auba, giving his hand a quick squeeze. He felt his body relax at the contact. 

As quickly as Laca placed his hand, he removed it just as quickly. Auba glanced over to him, giving him a small smile. 

“You’ll be good.” Laca encouraged as they got out of the car. Auba nodded his head and bit his lip as they walked into the stadium. 

Auba could feel the absolute buzz in the air as he walked down to the pitch, his normal pre game ritual. The stadium was empty, but you could feel it. Feel the excitement of what was about to happen. He stood looking around for a few moments before turning to leave. 

When he turned, he saw Laca, standing watching him. He smirked as Laca took a step towards him. Auba watched as he saw the wonder take over in Laca’s eyes as he felt the power of the quiet stadium. 

“I see why you do this.” Laca said in awe as he slowly took it all in. “It’s calming.” He turned back to Auba. 

Auba wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and kiss him. He knew better, this was a big game so there were already cameras everywhere. He didn’t need that on top of the nervousness he already felt. 

After a few moments, they left to go back to the changing room. When they entered, the room was humming with noise. Everyone was laughing and joking. It was a different sort of atmosphere then they usually had when they were about to play Tottenham. 

They walked over to their places and got changed. As Auba sat there, he looked around the room. These people had become his family. He had been on teams before, but none truly felt as much as a family as this. 

What would happen if they lost the match because of him, would they all still like him? Would they want him gone? He finally was at place where he was genuinely happy and he didn’t want to leave. 

“Squad!” Auba shook his head and looked to Lolo standing in the middle of the room. Everyone quieted and looked at him. 

“We have a chance to do something great today. We have a chance to beat our rivals at home and win a trophy.”

“What if we lose?” Auba said quietly. Lolo turned to him. 

“Good question Auba. What if we lose? Well…” Lolo took a deep breath as he looked around the room. “So what,” he shrugged. “Trophies come and go, what’s important is in this room right here. I have never been a part of a more cohesive squad in my life. We have each other’s backs and that means more. If we win, awesome. If we lose, as long as we have fun, that’s all that really matters.” The team cheered. 

“I have to agree.” Everyone turned to coach. “This has been one of the best groups of people to coach. I just want to see you all out there, having the type of fun you have at training, playing the game you love.”

“Now let's go show these guys what we are all about!” Lolo said as he turned and walked out of the room. Everyone followed, laughing and joking as they made their way towards the tunnel. 

Once there, they lined up. Auba glanced over to Dele and smiled. Dele nodded and smirked as he looked toward Laca. Auba rolled his eyes playfully and looked to Eric. Eric was staring at both of them, causing the two to erupt in laughter. 

As they walked out onto the pitch, Auba felt at home. He felt this was where he belonged, here with this group of people. He hadn’t felt a sense of belonging on a team in a long time. 

As the match started, he felt the tension leave his body. He didn’t have to feel the pressure of the match. Sure, the fans expected a lot from him, and he was planning on giving it. But just to be able to enjoy the game he loved, that meant more to him. 

Auba ran down the pitch as Xhaka intercepted the ball. Auba knew what was coming and he was going to be ready. Xhaka sent the ball sailing towards him. The collective gasp from the crowd made Auba smile. He was able to bring the ball down with ease, taking one touch before sending it flying into the back of the net. 

The crowd erupted as Auba ran towards the corner, doing his signature front flip as he went. He nearly fell over when the rest of the squad came jumping on him. He smiled as he hugged all his teammates, before shaking hands with Laca. Laca held his hand for a second longer than was necessary and Auba appreciated it. He knew what he was trying to say. Auba nodded at him. 

Just minutes before half time, Kane scored. You felt the energy in the stadium shift when that ball went into the back of the net. Auba was prepping for a team talk as they walked into the changing room. 

It was silent for a few minutes, everyone lost in their own thoughts as Auba stood in the center of the room. He took a deep breath and everyone looked to him. 

“Listen,” he looked around at everyone. “I know how much it would mean to the fans to win this match. We have to do it for them. They have been with us through so much, we owe it to them to win them a trophy. We owe it to ourselves after the year we have had, to beat these guys. We can beat these guys.” The room cheered. 

Auba took a steadying breath as he looked around at all the smiling faces. He wanted to say more but his emotions got the best of him and he simply smiled. 

As the second half got underway, Auba was more conscious of the crowd. He heard every boo and every cheer. He knew they deserved better and he wanted to give them exactly what they deserved. 

Auba was running up the left, watching as Laca was running up the middle. He smiled as Laca was able to receive the pass through three defenders. Laca turned to take aim at goal. 

Auba watched as Laca crumbled to the ground in a heap. He quickly ran over to him. 

“Ouch,” Laca moaned as he sat up. He looked to Auba. “Did I win it?” 

“Yes!” Xhaka cheered as he came bounding over. He put his hand down to help him up. Auba did the same. Quickly letting go as soon as Laca was on his feet. 

Auba turned to walk away when Laca grabbed his hand. Auba looked down at it and then back up to Laca. Laca smiled before taking a step towards him. 

He placed both his hands on either side of Auba’s face and smiled. Auba’s breath hitched as he wondered what Laca was going to do. 

“Auba, you take this.” So not what Auba thought was going to happen. He quickly shook his head. 

“I can’t Alex. What if I miss again.” Laca smirked. “No, seriously.”

“Pierre,” Laca sighed as he took a step closer. “Then you miss. I won this for us, and I want you to take it. You can do this. I know you can.”

“I just.. I don’t want to disappoint anyone again.” Auba looked down at the ground. Laca quickly lifted his head back up, with a stern look on his face. 

“Now stop that! You didn’t disappoint anyone last time. It happens. It’s part of the game. The only disappointing thing you could do is to give up and not even try. Now come on,” he took a minimal step closer. “I believe in you babe. You can do this.” Lace smiled at him and Auba took a shaky breath before nodding. 

Laca let go of him and turned to walk away. Auba closed his eyes for a second to calm himself. He opened them and placed the ball on the spot. He looked around at the crowd, everyone dead silent. He glanced up to the scoreboard, 85th minute. He took a deep breath as he stepped up to the ball. 

He stood studying Lloris for a few moments. He watched the way he moved, trying to taunt him. Auba smirked as he knew what he was going to do. When the ref blew his whistle, Auba took off towards the ball. He kicked it, sailing it into the upper right hand corner, just below the outstretched fingers of Lloris. The crowd erupted as it hit the back of the net. 

Auba turned, arms open as his teammates came flying into him. Laca was the first one to him, flinging his arms around him and giving him a firm kiss on the lips. Auba froze, as Laca pulled away realizing what he just did. 

“Do it again!” Hector cheered as he was next to them. They turned to look at him. He shrugged. “What come on, we got you covered!” 

Laca gave Auba a  _ what the hell, why not  _ look as he connected their lips again. The team around them cheered. They pulled away as the rest of the team stepped back. Auba bit his lip and smirked as he stuck his hand out to Laca. Laca licked his lips and took it without hesitation. 


	31. Chapter 30-Laca POV

As the final whistle blew, the stadium exploded. Fans were yelling and cheering, some were even crying. Laca felt a million different emotions go flooding through his body. The most prominent was pride. 

He looked over to where Auba was, talking to Dele and Eric. Laca made his way over to them, congratulating them on a good match. Dele smirked as he went to hug Laca. 

“I’m happy for you,” he pulled away looking between Auba and Laca. “For both of you.” Eric nodded before Dele took his hand, pulling him away. 

Laca took one look at Auba and pulled him in for a hug. Auba tightened his arms around him as he pulled him close. They stood like that for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Xhaka called as he motioned for them to come over. Laca laughed as they turned to walk towards him. 

The team walked around the stadium, clapping their hands in appreciation at the fans. More than once, Laca smiled as he heard the fans cheering for Auba. Auba’s smile was permanently stuck on his face. 

As the teams lined up for the trophy presentation, Laca felt a new found love for this team as he looked around at them. He knew some of these people would be a part of his life forever. 

Laca smiled wide as his name was called to go get his winners medal. He took it proudly and scrambled over to the rest of the team. He turned to watch as Auba’s name was called. 

Laca laughed as the whole stadium started to chant for Auba as he stepped up and took his medal. The smile on his face, caused Laca to melt a little inside. Auba quickly hurried over to the team as Lolo and Xhaka brought the trophy over. 

They all cheered as they thrust the trophy in the air, confetti raining down. Laca quickly grabbed Auba’s hand, wanting to enjoy this moment with no one other than him. Auba squeezed it as they held hands behind everyone’s back during pictures. 

After the group pictures, the boys all ran around the pitch, drenching each other with champagne and throwing confetti around. They were acting like a bunch of children, but they were having fun. 

Stuart was running around taking pictures of everyone enjoying themselves. Laca felt bad for him on more than one occasion as he was caught in the fire of flying champagne and confetti. He didn’t seem to mind, he was just as happy as the rest of the squad. 

After some time, the boys all retreated to the changing room. Once inside, the party didn’t stop. They each took turns taking pictures with the trophy, quickly posting them to their social media’s. 

Auba got ready for this picture, standing in the middle of the room. He posed as he waited for Hector to take the picture. Hector smirked as Laca quickly came up behind Auba. Auba turned and smiled, welcoming him into the picture. 

Laca placed his arm around Auba’s waist and pulled him close. Auba yelped at the sudden movement. Hector winked at them as Laca licked his lips. He glanced over to him and placed a kiss softly on Auba’s cheek.

Auba instantly turned at the motion, seeking more. Their lips connected in a kiss. Neither one noticed as the room went silent. As they pulled away they looked around the room at all the shocked faces. 

“Fuck yeah! Get it!” Hector cheered as he laughed. The rest of the squad took a second before they started cheering as well. 

“How long has this been a thing?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Laca pulled Auba into him and put his hand up. The team went quiet for a second. 

“One at a time.” He said. “How long? Since the Man City match. We didn’t tell you because it was a secret.”

“How do you truly feel about him?” Lolo asked as he took a step forward. 

Auba tensed as he looked to Laca. Laca’s gaze and voice never wavered. 

“I love him.” Laca looked to Auba. Auba’s eyes were swimming with love. 

“And I love him,” Auba said before slowly kissing him. 

The team collectively let out a ewww. They pulled away laughing. 

“Jealous much bitches?” Laca laughed. 

“Honestly you guys, we are truly happy for you.” Lolo took a step towards them, wrapping them both in a hug. Laca flinched at the motion before relaxing into it. 

“Just, please keep the PDA to a minimum.” Xhaka laughed. 

“I can’t make any promises.” Laca laughed as he slapped Auba’s ass. 

“Gross.”

The whole team went out for dinner that night. It was nice to finally be able to be themselves around the squad. Laca tried like hell to keep his hands off Auba but as the alcohol started to flow through his body, it became less and less manageable. 

As they got into the car to leave, Laca’s hand found Auba’s thigh. Auba turned into it, glad that neither one was driving. Their lips connected in a needy kiss. As they neared Laca’s house, his hands started to roam. Auba was moaning into his mouth, with the anticipation of what was going to happen. 

As the car stopped, Laca quickly pulled away, climbing out. He started towards his door, unlocking it and turning to wait for Auba. Auba was talking to the driver. Laca let out a huff of air as he ran down the steps to go get him. He smiled at the driver before quickly grabbing Auba in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder. 

Auba yelped. Laca smirked as he took him into the house. He went straight up stairs with him, throwing him into the bed with ease. He looked down at him, eyes hungry. Auba smirked as he slowly started to get out of his clothes. 

Laca’s eyes darkened at the gesture as he followed suit. Once they were both completely naked, Laca stood at the foot of the bed, taking in Auba. Auba slowly reached his hand down between his legs, Laca licked his lips. 

Auba started to moan as he gently worked himself. He threw his head back as he moved his hand a little faster. Laca stood stunned at the movements. He watched as his own body reacted to the site in front of him. Auba slowly opened his eyes and growled. 

“Are you going to make me do this myself?” Laca licked his lips and jumped on the bed. His hand quickly replacing Auba’s. 

Laca moaned as Auba reached down and wrapped his hand around Laca’s own throbbing member. They worked each other for a few minutes before Auba reached over and handed Laca the bottle of lube. 

Laca smirked at him and he took it, quickly lubing his fingers. Laca placed a quick kiss to Auba’s lips before ducking his head between his legs. He kissed Auba’s hole quickly before slowly working a finger inside. 

Auba moaned as Laca worked him open. He quickly inserted another one, Auba opening easier to him these days. Laca watched as he flicked his finger across that sweet spot in Auba, causing him to go mad. Auba threw his head back and moaned loudly. Laca did it a few more times, watching Auba come unraveled below him. 

He quickly pulled his fingers out before laying back on the bed. Auba watched him as he slowly ran lube up his shaft. Laca reached over, grabbing Auba around the hips and gently pulled him on top of him. 

Auba blinked a few times as he realized what was about to happen. Laca pulled him down for a kiss as he shifted his hips under Auba. Once his lips were firmly locked on his own, he placed his hands on Auba’s hips, slowly guiding him down. 

Auba broke the kiss, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he moaned wildly. Laca watched as he saw Auba’s breathing pick up. Laca rolled his hips as he lightly picked Auba up again, before gliding him down.

Auba’s hands quickly found Laca’s shoulders and he squeezed them in an attempt to keep his balance. After a few wild thrusts, Auba got the hang of it and pushed down to meet Laca. Laca angled his hips, watching as Auba jolted as he hit that magic spot inside him. 

“Alex,” Auba moaned as he bounced faster. Laca kept slamming his hips into him, trying to match his speed. 

Laca knew he was close. He saw it on his face and he suddenly snapped his head down to make eye contact with Laca. 

“I love you,” Laca moaned and that was all it took. 

Auba came hard all over Laca’s chest. The feeling of Auba clenching around him, ripped his high through his body. He stilled as he came inside of Auba. As soon as they both rode out their highs, Auba looked down and made a face. 

“Well, that's disgusting,” Laca looked at his stomach and smirked. “Laca no!” 

Auba tried to scramble away but Laca was too fast. He wrapped his arms around Auba’s back and quickly brought him down to his chest. Auba groaned at the feeling of himself being covered in his own sticky release. Laca laughed. 

“You’re mean!” Auba grumbled as he shifted. 

“I love you.” Laca smiled as he snuggled in closer to Auba. Auba sighed.

“I love you.”


End file.
